Traveling Hearts
by ScandalFanatic
Summary: Completely AU: What if Maya did take Olivia and leave? Will Olivia still meet the love of her life or will reality rear its ugly head? Join the journey of Olivia and her mother as they both try to fulfill their hearts desires. This is a an official Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL. IT IS PROPERTY OF ABC AND MS. SHONDA RHIMES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! So I'm starting this story! I hope you like it! I wanted it to be completely AU and original from the usual stories that are on this site! Tell me what you think and please try to keep the comments respectful even if you don't like it! **

**I SHIP OLITZ, so there will be OLITZ in this story. Be patient with me please. I personally admire a story that have full character development for every character and also is intriguing so I will try my best to fully develop each character. **

**A Dream Deferred**

_What happens to a dream deferred?_

_Does it dry up_

_like a raisin in the sun?_

_Or fester like a sore-_

_And then run?_

_Does it stink like rotten meat?_

_Or crust and sugar over-_

_like a syrupy sweet?_

_Maybe it just sags_

_like a heavy load._

_Or does it explode?_

XXX

It was 12am when Maya woke up her 8 year old daughter and told her to pack anything that she feels is special to her and that she would pack her clothes. Maya had achieved all of her desired while living in the U.S over the past 12 years. While it was not her plan to have a baby in the process, she couldn't image her life without her baby girl.

"Livia, come" Maya whispered in a hurried voice. She was trying to leave before Eli woke up to get ready for work. She had already packed up a suitcase of clothes she just needed Olivia to put her shoes on and grab her favorite bunny, "Mister Bouncy", no matter how old she got she refused to stop sleeping with her bunny. Some would say it was her security blanket.

"Mama, I'm coming." Olivia said as she finished tying her shoe.

Olivia walked over to her mom and grabbed her hand. Half asleep, all she wanted to do was reach up and let her mother hold her. But she knew unlike her father, her mom was going to tell her no.

"Mama, is Daddy coming?" Olivia whispered in a raspy voice. Olivia was truly a daddy's girl, and if it was way one that Maya knew, it was, that that first couples of months away from Eli were going to be heartbreaking for her daughter.

"Not this time Livia."

As they began to walk toward the door, Olivia pulled away from her mother running into her parent's room.

Maya stood frozen, praying that Eli did not wake up.

"Livia lets go baby" Maya said impatiently

"Bye-Bye Daddy. I'll see you when I get back. I love you" Olivia whispered as she kissed her father's head.

Eli stirred but he didn't wake up.

"Come Livia, now" Maya said growing angry with her daughter. It was times like this that made her rethink leaving, but she had already been in the states way too long. Each time making excuses why she had to stay any longer. If Maya was being honest she didn't want to leave Eli, but with the threat of her father, the head of the family business, coming to the states to take her back, she knew she had to take her daughter and leave in order to keep Eli out of harm.

Maya and Olivia loaded into the cab and drove toward the airport. They were on their way back to Maya's home town, never to return to the states.

XXX

Eli awoke the next day around 6am. Although he woke up on time he was surprised to look over and not see his wife lying next to him. Considering that she was probably in the kitchen making lunches and getting everyone prepared for their day he didn't think too much about it. It wasn't until he made his daily trip to his daughters room to wake her up did her realize that all was not well.

He walked into Olivia's room to see that her bed was empty and Mister Bouncy was not there. If there was one thing he knew about his baby girl, it was that Mister Bouncy always stayed in the bed.

"Livvie" he called out looking for her in the bathroom

After about a few minutes of not receiving an answer he went back into his bed room. He thought that maybe Olivia woke up early and went down stairs with her mother.

Eli went back into his bedroom and went into the master bedroom where he took his shower and got ready for work. Today was his first day at his new government job and he was beyond thrilled. After serving in the military and completing a few black ops missions he was thrilled to come back home where he could permanently serve his country.

While it had been 12 years since he traveled for work or did anything remotely dangerous he was ready to get back into the hardcore world of government, military and politics. He had met Maya upon his return from his last black ops mission. He and his team had been at sea for about 10 days when there was a huge storm ending in a shipwreck leaving Eli and his best friend Jackson as the only survivors.

He will never forget the first time he saw Maya. She was stepping off a plane that had just touched down from London, while he and Jackson were on their way to enjoy a nice vacation in the Bahamas. While he loved living in DC, the winter had been brutal and if he saw another inch of snow he swore he would scream. As he walked to the terminal to board his plan he couldn't help but admire the beauty that he came to know as Maya Olivia Wallace.

"_Excuse me" Eli said hopping she wouldn't blow him off. _

"_Yes?" Maya responded with a slight accent_

"_I couldn't help but admire how beautiful you are. While I am getting ready to go on vacation I would love if we could keep in touch and possibly go on a date upon me return" Eli asked. _

"_Uggghhh... I think I'll pass" Maya said _

_The young Maya Olivia Wallace was 5'6" with long black hair, high cheek bones, long legs, and big hazel eyes that captivated you from the time you looked into them. She had just got off of a plane from London where her father sent her to do her studies and then she was to return back home to take over the family business. Only, Maya didn't want to be a part of the business, she'd much rather enjoy a nice quiet life with a husband a stable job and a few kids. She had watched her own mother struggle with her and her 3 older brothers to provide them with the best while making sure to be a good submissive husband for her father and she didn't like it. While her brothers were content with being terrorist, Maya wanted more for herself. _

"_Flight 659 boarding to the Bahamas, scheduled to leave at 11:15am, is boarding now." _

"_Eli! Man, they're calling our flight. I'm sure there will be some nice babes in the Bahamas" Jackson shouted to his best friend. _

_Eli looked at Maya upon hearing his flight number called. _

"_Well, it was nice meeting you" He said as he turned around and began to walk with Jackson_

_As Eli began to walk away Maya considered her position. She was in a new country, hiding from her father, she would need a friend or 2 and Eli seemed like a gentleman. _

"_Hey! Wait up" Maya said as she ran after Eli_

_Out of breath from running she stuck out her and said, _

"_I'm Maya"_

"_Eli" He said _

"_I would love to meet up with you when you get back. Here's my number" she gave him a business card that she had made during her time and London. Knowing that she was going to run to the US after graduation and she would need a job. She had business cards made. _

"_I'll be calling" Eli said _

"_Eli! Come On!" Jackson screamed standing next to the flight attendant _

"_I have to go" he said looking into Maya's eyes_

"_I'll be waiting for that call" Maya said as she turned around heading back to grab a cap to start her new life in the United States. _

XXX

Eli walked downstairs, and was surprised that he didn't hear, his wife or daughter laughing or listening to music in the kitchen like they always did.

He walked into the kitchen and went to make a pot of coffee when he saw a note on the counter

_My Dearest Eli, _

_I'm so sorry that I had to do this. It is not safe for Olivia and I to be in the United States anymore. When we met 12 years ago, I didn't know that you would change my world for the better. I was a stubborn girl determined to make it on her own and to rebel against her father's wishes. There are a lot of things about me that you don't know, and while I wish I had the time to explain I don't. By the time you have read this note, Livia and I will be on a plane back to my home town. I cannot tell you where that is but you have to trust that we will be safe. I promise, if there was any way to change this situation I would have tried. If there is ever a chance for us to be together again, I promise I will do everything in my power to make it happen. I love you Eli, with all of my heart and I'm sorry things had to be this way. Please do not try to look for us; it will only put us in more danger. I love you and so does Livia, as well as the baby that I am carrying now. I hope you are able to move on to some symbolism of normalcy after all of this. I understand if you hate me but please know I did this for our family. I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. _

_LOVE ALWAYS, _

_MAYA! _

**A/N: This story will be scheduled for Monday updates. That way I have enough time to construct a well crafted chapter and also Im a college student with a month and a few days left in the semester so needless to say Im super busy! But I will dedicate Monday's as my Update day. **

**Please Leave Reviews and Tell Me What You Think! I'm Excited to Read Your Reactions! How did Maya's father find her? Will Olivia like her new home? Will Eli listen to Maya? Any predictions?...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! FIRST LET ME SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GLADIATORS! & OMGEEEE last night was crazyyyyyy! Can't say I was shocked that it was James. I knew last week it had to be him, because James was a recurring guest star and David's character just became a regular cast member this season sooo yea that was my rationale behind it. How about Mama Pope's cray cray butt! Adan is afraid of her! I think it's very telling that they are intertwining Harrisons & Olivia's back story. Other than that it was definitely a good episode in my opinion. Message me if you want to hear any of my predictions. Just in case any of you were curious, the epigraph at the beginning of each chapter is a poem instead of the traditional songs that people usually use. **

**This update is coming early because the key board on my lap top is being weird so I'm turning it in to get fixed on Monday and I didn't want you all to have to wait because the tech zone at my university has up to 72 hours to fix it. Also my mom is having surgery today so I'm going back home probs for the weekend so I wouldn't be able to get any writing done so I figured I'd update early. I honestly write whenever I get a chance so updates may come early whenever I have the time. Without further or do here is chapter 2. Don't forget to review, be respectful and tell me what you think! **

**Gladiator Disclaimer: I ship OLITZ! **

_Starting Over_

_I'm trying to find something to base my life upon,_

_Something in this strange world that goes on and on._

_As the years go by and time fades away,_

_What used to be "good days" are now filled_

_-By: Tatum_

**XXX**

"_Mama, where are we going?"_

"_On a trip baby, we are going to see some of mommy's friends. Sit back and close your eyes it's still night time"_

"_Well how come daddy didn't get to come on the trip?"_

"_Livia baby he couldn't come this time. Maybe one day. Now let's get some sleep. I promise we will talk more in the morning."_

She finally got Olivia to go to sleep. It was going to be a 14hr flight and she didn't need Olivia to be up the entire time. The time difference was going to be a huge adjustment in its self. It was 3am; their plane didn't leave until 4:30am. Olivia was wrapped around Maya, with her head rested on her mother's shoulder. Maya was staring out of the window looking at the planes. _What the hell am I supposed to tell her once we get there; calm down your figure it out; I hope my father is over the top in front of her. UGH I can't believe this shi_t! She couldn't believe she was going back, she swore to herself when she got to London she would never return. But who was she kidding; she should've known that her father would track her down.

XXX

"Eli, Man calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down. My wife just left with my daughter and is pregnant with another one of my children and you want me to relax?"

"I have no idea where she went; she never talked about her parents or any family. She said they all died before she went to school in London."

"LONDON; GET ME ON THE NEXT PLANE TO LONDON"

"Eli man didn't she say not to look for her."

"Jack, do you really expect me to just let my wife leave and not chase after her!"

"Well no, but Eli man we need to be smart about this!"

"Fuck being smart! My daughter and wife are just disappeared into thin air and you want me to be rational? Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. I'm supposed to be starting my new job but instead I'm at home trying to figure out who or what in the hell scared my wife so bad that she felt the best option was to leave me without a trace with both of our children!"

"Eli! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the airport!"

_SHIT_. "Well wait I'm going with you"

"Well then hurry up because once I get there I'm taking the quickest route to go get my wife and kids"

XXX

_Wow. I can't believe I'm actually back here_... Maya thought as she walked through the airport. It was 5:30am the next day when Maya and Olivia finally arrived at their destination. She was going to go get a hotel room for the night and then in the morning continue this godforsaken journey back to the town she grew up in.

"Mama, where are we? Can I call daddy?" Olivia insisted as she pulled on her mother's pants

"Livia, stop pulling on my pants. We are in Israel. We are going to live here now"

"But it thought you said we were going on a trip to see your friends? Is daddy going to come live here too?" Olivia said with her eyes brimming with tears.

For an 8 year old she was very intelligent. She knew when her mother woke her up at 12am that something wasn't right but she was too tired to contest, now, as she was wide awake. She wanted answers.

With tears streaming down her face, Olivia cried.

"Mama where's Mister Bouncy?"

"Right here baby. You know mommy loves you so very much right Livia?" Maya asked as she picked up her distraught daughter and walked outside to catch a cab to the hotel that she had reserved.

Not responding to her mother, Olivia nodded her head on her shoulder. She knew her mother loved her but she didn't understand why her father couldn't come to their new home with them.

Upon arrival to the hotel, Maya couldn't help but feel a sense of irony as she walked into the hotel room. It took her back to the day that she decided to leave home.

_Marie No!_

_Daddy, why not? I don't want to stay here! I want to go study in London. I promise I won't embarrass the family. _

_Marie No! You already know that you are to assume the family business when the time comes. I can't have my only daughter prancing around the world where regular men can see her as an object for their bodies' lust. _

_Daddy, I just want to study. Mama please tell daddy to let me study. I'll come back home. _

_Marie, listen to your father_

That was the last conversation that Maya had with her mother and father. The next day when they woke up she was gone. Hiding out in the same hotel room that she was in now. She hopped on a plane to Europe, cut her hair, changed her name and started upon her new life. The life she always wanted. To be back in this hotel room with a daughter of her own and with child, she could help but feel tears brimming on her eyes and she felt like a failure. She never wanted her children to live this life. A life full of predestination already written for them before they even got the chance to live.

"Mama, I'm hungry"

Maya had finally gotten Olivia to calm down once they got in the room

"What are you hungry for Livia?" Maya asked her daughter

"I want… popcorn" Olivia said jumping in the air

"Livia popcorn is not a meal. How about I order us some food and you can try it and see what you like and what you don't like" Maya said reaching over for the food menu.

"Okay mama. When can I call daddy?"

Maya looked away. She knew once Olivia found out that she wasn't going back to the states she would be asking about Eli constantly. So far she has mentioned him at least 5 times. She couldn't help but feel bad. She too wished she was home in their nice house tucked away with her husband and daughter while her husband rubbed her stomach.

"Livia let me order the food and once I do that we are going to talk and I'll see about you calling your father"

XXX

It was 8:30 when Eli and Jackson finally got on a plane. There were 2 layovers and a slight delay. They finally made it to London about 4:30pm Eastern Standard time.

"Eli man do you even know where we are going?" Jackson asked his best friend of over 20 years

He and Eli had been through thick and thin, and he would admit that Eli was pretty ruthless. But if there was one person that grounded him, it was Maya. Once Eli and Maya met Jackson saw a real change.

"Man, I have no clue but I know they are here. This is the only place she ever talked about"

"Eli, didn't she say don't look for her. Maybe whatever is going on is dangerous, potentially fatal"

"Well, dumbass if it's that serious than don't you think I should look for my wife and kids?"

"Yea, man but I was just thinking. You work at that pentagon now. Don't you think you could use your resources there to track them down? If you do it this way it could get messy and then you will probably be killed before we can even find them." Jackson reasoned with Eli

"Whatever man! I'm going to search here first before I go running back asking for help" Eli stubbornly said.

"Either you're going to help me or I don't know why you came!"

"You know why I'm here. Let's go find my niece and sister" Jackson said. He loved Maya and Olivia like they were his own.

XXX

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Olivia yelled jumping up and down on the bed

"Livia stop jumping before you fall"

"So am I going to have a brother or sister?"

"I'm not sure yet but you have to remember it is a secret. You can't tell any of the new people you meet until mommy says it's okay" Maya says as she pulled her hyper daughter into her lap.

"Okay Mommy" Olivia said smiling

It was about 7:30pm Israeli time, the long flight and the day's events had Maya and Olivia worn out, but Olivia refused to go to sleep before talking to her daddy.

Maya had a burner phone that she bought in case of emergency. She knew that she should let Olivia call Eli but she couldn't help but feel for her daughter and quite frankly, between her guilt and her hormones, she wanted her husband.

She pulled out the burner phone that she had, and dialed the familiar number, as she called Olivia into the room.

"Remember Livia, it's a secret. Don't tell anyone where we are okay? Not even Daddy" Maya reminded her daughter.

The phone rang its each it sounded like a tick of a bomb in Maya's ear.

"Hello?" Eli answered. He usually didn't answer unknown numbers but with all that was going on he didn't even bother to look down at his phone before answers

"Daddy!" Olivia said grinning from ear to ear

"Livvie? Livvie, Baby where are you?" Eli asked his daughter, knowing that she couldn't lie to him

"Umm. Daddy I don't know but I'm about to go to bed and wanted to call and tell you that I love you so so so very much" Olivia said as she yawned. She was exhausted but she didn't want to go to sleep without talking to her daddy.

"I love you so very much too baby. I promise I'm going to see you very soon. You be a good girl and listen to your mommy, don't give her a hard time." Eli said

Olivia looked at Maya. Maya knew Olivia wasn't going to be able to keep one of the secrets from her father. She shook her head signaling that it was okay for her to tell

"Daddy guess what!" Olivia shouted

"What baby?" Eli said

"Mommy says I'm going to have a baby brother or sister" Olivia said excitedly

"Wow. Baby. That's so exciting. Speaking of Mommy, where is she?"

"She's right here."

"Give her the phone Livvie and I want you to go to sleep now okay?" Eli said. He didn't want to stop talking to Olivia but he needed to talk to Maya ASAP.

"Okay. Goodnight daddy. I love you!"

"I love you too monkey!" Eli said using his nickname for her

"Here, Mommy."

"Hello" Eli said. He knew Maya was on the phone but she wasn't speaking

Maya took the phone from Olivia and said the one thing she knew she had to say.

"Stop looking for us! Go home Eli!"

**AAAAAAAHHH. I'm Sorry I'm stopping there… lol … I honestly am wrestling with how slow I want this story to move. I mean I personally and okay with the pace, I dotn love it but Im okay with it. But as the readers you Let me know. Is ti going too slow? Should I speed it up? Is this a steady pace? Give me your thoughts. Do you like the pace now? What did you think about the things revealed this chapter? So Maya ran away from home. Olivia found out she's going to be a big sister. Jackson thinks that Eli should use his jobs resources in order to find his family. Was it smart for Maya to call Eli? I mean it's a burner phone so its safe right? Next chapter we will meet Maya's family. Again if you have any predictions let me know! I love reading your reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It honestly makes me write faster. It's the weekend soooooo although I have a thousand things going on, I may be able to start/ finish chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW & Thanks for Reading and Following! : ) Have a Nice Weekend **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! So my school had a loner laptop that they gave me until mine is fixed so I figured I could give you all a chapter today. This is one might be a little shorter than usual. But something is better than nothing right? So I want to make a time jump because this story is moving toooooooo slow for me, I have some plans that I am itching to carry out with this story lol so we are going to do a 7 year time jump, yes I no that is insane! I will be doing flashbacks to make up for lost time. I believe that once you all begin to read you will appreciate the massive time jump. You will see when it will happen. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. I have more followers than reviews LOL**

_Memories of good times _

_Memories of bad times _

_Memories of our love _

_So many memories _

_Memories of us crying _

_Memories of us laughing _

_Memories of our commitment _

_So many memories _

_Memories of us hugging _

_Memories of us kissing _

_Memories of those late nights _

_So many memories _

_Memories of how we met _

_Memories of how you left _

_Memories of what you said _

_So many memories _

_Why did you leave me _

_with so many memories _

_Did you ever realize _

_that my memories are yours _

_Everything we did together _

_stays within our memories _

_I remember getting hurt _

_Do you hurt too _

_Let's make a new memory _

_that we can both share _

_Let's love again _

_in our memories_

_-Adam McKim_

XXX

"Maya, where the hell are you with my children?" Eli barked into the phone.

"Eli stop; we had to leave. Your life will be a lot easier. I promise you."

"NO Maya My life was fine with you and then you leave me a note saying that you are pregnant."

"Eli, I'm sorry. But I knew I couldn't tell you before than"

There was a pause on the phone, Maya knew she needed to get off. If she knew Eli he was either going to track this call after he hung up or he was in the process of having Jackson do it right now.

"Eli, I love you. I do. I'm sorry things have to be this way but please. If you want Olivia, the baby, and I to be safe you have to stop looking for us"

Maya didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk to Eli; she had come to terms with the situation long before leaving the states, so talking to him wasn't going to help. So she did the next best thing. She hung up the phone.

"MAYA!" Eli yelled into the phone

He looked at the phone once he heard a dial tone. Jackson looked at him as he screamed into the phone.

"She just hung up on me!" Eli said to Jackson

"Damn, man, did she say anything before she hung up though?" Jackson asked.

"Yea, she said to stop looking for them and to go home" Eli said as he hung his head low.

"How did she know you weren't home?"

"That's my wife man. She knows me better than anyone"

XXX

The next morning, it took Maya about two hours to wake up Olivia. The time difference was definitely talking its effect on her.

"Livia, baby get up we have to go" Maya whispered impatiently

"Momma, I'm sleepy"

"I'm sorry baby but we have to wake up, I promise soon you won't be as tired once your body gets use to the changes"

"Okay" Olivia said, finally opening her eyes to look at her mother. 

Olivia and Maya traveled to her hometown, Haifa, Israel. Maya looked out of the window as Olivia slept on her lap, and they travel through the city. Haifa was one of the largest cities in Israel, from its beautiful skyline to its amazing tourist attractions, she had to admit, she did miss being home. As they pulled up onto her family's property she couldn't help but be overcome with emotion.

"Livia, wake up sweetie"

"humph." Olivia replied sleepily

"Livia, up baby. Come on. We're here"

Olivia shook her head up and down and laid it right back onto her mother's lap. Maya shook her head and laughed. Olivia was going to be up all night until her body adjusted to this 5hr time difference.

As Maya stepped out of the cab and leaned back in to grab Olivia, she heard the voice of a man that she hadn't heard in over 15 years.

"Marie"

"Dad" She said as she turned around to face him. Her life as she knew it was definitely about to change.

XXX

Eli and Jackson returned back to the hotel that they were staying at in London. Eli didn't want to leave. He was determined to find Maya and Olivia and bring them back home so that they could deal with whatever was going on as a family.

"Eli man we both have work tomorrow. I still think you can use the resources at your job to find out what's going on." Jackson pleaded his case with his best friend once again.

"Jackson, why do you think those people who barely know me will be so eager to help me chase after my wife and children, for all they know I am a crazed man with PTSD after serving overseas. They wont even believe me." Eli stated

Jackson knew Eli had a point, with the cases of PTSD rising over the years, nine times out of ten the guys probably wouldn't take him serious. But he was determined to show Eli that being out in London without any sense of where they were going was not the way to look for his family.

"Well, maybe you can go back to base and see if anyone is still around that may be able to help you. Shit. Maybe you should've taken that job with them instead of the Pentagon."

Eli thought about what Jackson said. The more he thought about it the more sense it made. If he went back to base he would be able to find a soldier who would be willing to help his superior in any way possible.

XXX

Maya walked into her childhood home, everything looked the same. The same pictures on the wall, the same furniture in the living room, and she could smell her mother's cooking from the door.

"Marie, whose child do you have with you? You are not married because I did not receive a phone call or visit from someone to have your hand in marriage and I also did not receive an invitation to this marriage. So I ask again, whose child is that?" Abdiel asked his daughter

Before Marie could answer, her mother walked into the room

"_habebti" _Her mother spoke as she walked toward her daughter to give her a hug,

As Maya went to lay down Olivia, to give her mother a proper hug, she quickly found that Olivia had woken up and was clinging on to her for dear life.

With Olivia as a barrier, mother and daughter engaged in a slight hug

"My question, Marie"

"_walid_, this is my daughter." Marie said. She knew her father was going to flip out.

Six months ago when her father's spies, finally found her in the US, she was outside going for a run when they grabbed her by both of her arms and pulled her into a waiting car.

They must've assumed that she was living in the states alone, reporting back to her father as such.

"Marie, are you telling me you got married while you were prancing around in those god awful states?" Abdiel asked as he paced back and forth.

"_walid,_ I was not prancing. I married and had a child, I am with child as of now as well."

Abdiel shook his head, he was going to kill those dumbasses that he hired to find his daughter. How the hell did they track her down and not see that she had a family. He walked up to Maya to get a closer look at Olivia, yup, there was no denying that this was in fact his daughters child. From the high cheek bones, to the long black hair and the petite frame, this was his granddaughter.

"Well, what is her name?" Ariella asked

Maya whispered into Olivia's ear for her to say her name.

" livia" Olivia stuttered

"What?"

"Olivia" she spoke up a little louder.

Maya didn't know what her father was going to say, so she decided now was the best time to stop this conversation.

"_Omi, Walid_, we are going to go get settled in" Maya said as she turned to take Olivia upstairs to one of the many rooms.

"_Bint_, your brothers will be arriving later on today, and I would like to get to know my granddaughter as well so please, don't take all day up there" Ariella said to her daughter

"Yes, don't take all day. Meet me in the den in 1 hour. We have much to discuss, considering you have been gone for the past 15 years. My daughter" Abdiel says as he turned to walk away

XXX

_**7 years later**_

Eli and Jackson returned home after a week of being in London. They were unsuccessful in their findings. Ever since they returned back, Eli began to slowly disconnect from everyone. He never wanted to go out anymore, he turned off the house phone only keeping his cell phone but changing the number, and worked all hours of the nights. . Upon returning to the states, Eli took Jacksons advise and went back to his commanding officer and spoke with him about resuming his position. Due to the work that he did while serving in the army, his director was more than willing to accept him. While Eli returned back to his regular duties, there was one thing that he didn't do. He refused to take Jackson's advice and use his resources to look for Olivia and Maya. But, he hadn't and he wouldn't listen to a thing he had to say when it came to the matter of his family.

With the lose of family and resuming his duties while working constantly. Eli easily rose in the ranks until he was the Command Sergeant Major. Taking his position even seriously than before, he wasn't long before Eli was known as one of the fiercely feared Commanders.

Eli was sitting in his office looking at a picture of himself, Maya and Olivia. He couldn't believe it had been 6 years since he saw his daughter and wife, and he still hadn't seen his newest child. He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl and that stung. He was determined to look for his family until the day that he died, and he hoped that soon he would get that chance.

XXX

Olivia couldn't believe it had been 6 years today that she had to leave her home and begin a new life in Israel. While she can't say that it has been the worse, she often thought of her father. She missed him dearly. She wanted to call him but she knew that she couldn't. He grandfather would be pissed if he ever discovered that she was trying to reach him.

Her new life in Israel was a very hard adjustment. She was used to having both of her parents. But after the conversation that her _badi_, as she learned to call him, had with her mother, it was rare that after her baby brother was born did she get to see her mother. Instead she spent many of her nights with her grandmother and her uncles who she grew to love.

Olivia was walking back into the house when she say a rare occurrence, her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Livia" Her mother called as she walked into the room

"Hi, Momma"

"Come, sit with me" Maya said.

She knew what today was and she knew if she let Olivia go up those stairs, she wouldn't see her until the next morning.

Olivia went and sat next her mother. She knew her mother remembered what today was.

She sat down and rested her head on her mother's lap. Maya played in her daughter's hair while watching TV. She could feel fresh tears soaking through her skirt as she looked at the TV.

"Where's Eli" Olivia whispered. Her 5 year old little brother was always running around the house getting into something.

"With _Ya Khalu_" Maya said.

She had her brother take Eli out for the day, she knew that today was going to be a hard day for Olivia and she didn't need Eli around to make matters worst with his questions. The older he got he seemed to want to ask Olivia more and more about his father. Olivia wouldn't often answer him or distract him with something when she didn't want to talk about it.

XXX

Stepping off the plane he couldn't believe the beauty of the place. He had finally arrived in Israel, he couldn't wait to get to the hotel and get situated. Sidwell Friends were known for their extravagant senior trips and this one was know exception.

"Before we arrive at the hotel let me remind you all that we will be staying in one of the best hotels here in Haifa. It is expected that teach of you will remember to type your 5 page report on what you did during your time here so make it interesting…."

"Dude, I can wait until we meet some girls. Can you imagine what kinds of hot girls that they here? It has to be a step up from the usual slutty stuff we see back home."

He laughed as he responded. Sometimes he was convinced his best friend didn't think before he spoke out loud.

"Yea, man but you know I have a girlfriend. Particularly one that is in the back of the bus sitting right behind us"

"Jake, Fitzgerald, is there something you would like to share with the rest of use since you conversation seems to be so much more interesting than the instructions that are needed for this 2 week trip"

**There you have it Folks. I played around with ways to bring Fitz into this story. I didn't know if you all would like to see a younger Fitz. If so let me know. I have a few scenes in mine. I can turn them into flashback scenes. **

**Yes Jake will be in this story but before any of you pull out your pitchforks please be aware that he will serve as a friends to Fitz, nothing to Olivia. So you can now put them away. Thanks! .. **

**So basically, Maya's father is a control freak. I will reveal that "family business" soon enough. Its not important to the story yet so I don't want to bore you with meaningless information. **

**Sooo tell me what you think of this chapter. Now is everyone okay with the jump? Lol . Hopefully you are. I wont keep the anticipation too high with the Fitz/Olivia meet up so it will either happen in the next chapter or the one following that. Other than that I have nothing else to say except for **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Mellie is in this chapter and she is with Fitz. It's a little smutty not too much because it's kind of hard to write but I promise my OLITZ smut will be bananas Happy Reading!**

_If you saw me on the street _

_would you stop and talk to me_

_or would you look right past me, _

_a stranger you didn't see?_

XXX

Abdiel walked into the room to see his daughter and granddaughter sitting on the sofa. He looked and the calendar and saw that it was May 20. He knew that, today was the day that Olivia and Maya had left the states. As he made his presence known in the room he saw Olivia look at him and walk away. He never formed a real relationship with his granddaughter. While he hoped to one day have even the smallest connection with her, he knew it was not likely. Olivia blamed him for separating her family all those years ago and because of that she made it her duty to ignore him whenever she had the chance. Abdiel may be cold but he did have a soft spot for his family and he hated that his oldest granddaughter had turned her back on him and he only had himself to blame.

"Marie" Abdiel said as he went and sat next to her

"Yes?" Maya answered

"We need to talk about Olivia's schooling. I will not be fooled by her the way I was fooled by you. She is not leaving the country for school. So you need to talk to her and get that through her mind" Abdiel said in a no nonsense tone

"_Walid_, don't you think that she should make her own decision? You took away her life at the age of 8; don't you think she should at least have a little control?" Marie stated. She didn't want her children to be punished because of her mistakes and she definitely knew that Olivia was just as strong willed as she and telling her what she can't do is a challenge that her daughter would be more than willing to accept.

"Marie. This is not up for discussion. She will not be leaving. Now, either you will tell her or I will."

"You tell her, I can't afford to break my little girl's heart anymore." Marie responded as she stood up and went up the stairs. Sometimes she felt like her father just didn't get it. He destroyed her life and now he was trying to do the same with Olivia. Yet, he longed for a stable relationship with his granddaughter.

XXX

"Fitz, I want to go shopping" Mellie whined as she walked into he and Jakes hotel room.

They were staying at _Hakafiterya_, one of the four-star hotels in Haifa. Their chaperones had given them explicit instructions to get settled into their rooms and get a good nights rest because they were in for an intense two weeks.

"Mel, I'm tired." Fitz said as he walked out of the bathroom

"You know Mellie, you should try knocking on the door before you walk in" Jakes said as he laid down.

"Fitz, please. I need something to wear and I want to look for some jewelry."

"Mellie, didn't you bring the most luggage out of everyone? I'm pretty sure you don't need to go shopping. I will take you to get some jewelry tomorrow if we get a chance. But right now I'm tired and you should be too"

Mellie walked over to Fitz and pressed her breast against his chest. She knew how to get what she wanted from Fitz and this was not going to be an exception.

"Mel stop" Fitz knew what she was doing

"Fitz" Mellie whispered as she ran her hand over his torso and cupped his member in her hand. Massaging his shaft.

"Mellie stop" Fitz stranded out.

"Fitz, please" Mellie whispered as she continued to stroke his shaft and went to unbuckle his pants while Fitz finally raised his hand to her zipper.

"DUDE! I'm laying right here and I'd rather not see you and your girlfriend groping and feeling each other up." Jake stated. He was trying to go to sleep, but with the sexual tension rising in his room it was impossible.

Fitz flew his head back. He wished he would've paid the extra money for the single room.

"Tomorrow" Mellie whispered as she walked out of the room leaving Fitz in a daze.

Fitz walked to his bed and climbed in.

"Man, she definitely knows how to get what she wants out of you" Jake laughed as processed what had just occurred.

"Shutup and go to sleep!"

XXX

"Olivia" Abdiel said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Olivia asked as she looked up to see her grandfather standing in her doorway. It was rare that he ever came to speak with her so she was curious as to why he was there on this day. She was pretty sure he would have known not to bother her today.

"I understand you have began looking at colleges. I know you will be fulfilling your last year of high school next year. Your mother and I have been discussing your choices for college. I want you to know that we both believe it will be best if you remain at home for your schooling. That means you will not be leaving this country. There are a lot of good schools here. I will help you look at them but you are by no means leaving Israel. It is easier and safer this way" Abdiel said. He could tell by looking at his granddaughter that she was gearing up for a fight

"You mean easier to control me? I don't believe momma would agree to this. Hell she ran her self"

"You will watch your mouth in this house young lady"

"I'm not staying here for college. Im going back to the states to find my daddy the minute I graduate!" Olivia yelled as she stood up. She hated her grandfather for taking her away from her father.

Before he could respond, Eli being the nosey little brother that he was ran into the room.

"Papa!" He yelled after seeing his grandfather. Unlike his big sister he didn't know the kind of man that his grandfather way and ever since he was born he couldn't remember a time his grandfather wasn't there.

"_Ibn"_ Abdiel said as he picked up Eli

He looked and Olivia as he began to walk out of the room.

"Your staying. End of discussion"

XXX

The next morning Olivia got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get ready for school. Her grandmother was sitting in the kitchen as usual drinking her morning tea.

"Morning" Olivia said not make eye contact. She knew the minute her grandmother saw her face she would know that she cried herself to sleep all night long.

"Look at me" Ariella said. She heard Olivia and her grandfather arguing last night.

Olivia slowly turned around with her eye cast to the ground.

"Chin up"

As soon as she looked at her it was like something in her broke. Tears began to stream down her face.

Ariella went to her granddaughter and embraced her. She felt bad for her and she wanted to help her in any way that she can. She saw a spark in Olivia. One that showed determination, persistence, and perseverance. She know that Olivia was going to find a way to get what she wanted, but she also knew from experience how useless it was to argue against her husband.

"Sssh, Shh" Ariella said as she tried to console Olivia while she sobbed.

"I just – I just want to see my daddy again" Olivia cried out. She hadn't spoken to her father since that night at the hotel.

"I know baby, I know; I'm so sorry" Ariella continued as she rubbed Olivia back up and down. Soothing her and she began to calm herself.

"I want you to know that I will be there to support you my sweet girl. No matter what. Now, you go along to school. I will be right here when you get back."

Maya walked into the kitchen with Eli, as Olivia was picking up her backpack that fell during her talk with her grandmother.

"Good morning, Livia" Maya said kissing her daughter on the cheek

"Good Morning momma"

"Morning Liv-a" Eli said. He could never say Olivia. He tried to mimic their mother in calling her Livia and that didn't work either. But the day he said Liva it stuck.

Maya looked at her mother with eyes asking _"What's wrong?"_

Ariella looked back at her daughter telling that they would talk later.

"Have a good day at school you two. I will try to be home early again today"

"Okay momma"

XXX

Fitz, Mellie and Jake were walking to meet up with their class. They were scheduled for a tour around one of the local high schools as well as sitting in on a class. As they walked toward a bus. Fitz couldn't help but notice the young girl walking with her backpack on. She looked to be in deep thought, so deep that she didn't see the car driving down the street and if it wasn't for the little boy walking with her she would've gotten hit!

"Dude, do you see her! She's beautiful. I think I like Haifa already!" Jake whistled as he looked at Fitz.

"Yeah... man... She's gorgeous" Fitz said completely forgetting that Mellie was standing right next to him.

"Ouch!" Fitz yelled after Mellie kindly stomped on his big toe! Mellie wasn't the jealous type because she knew she had Fitz wrapped around her finger, but the way he was looking at the girl pissed her off.

Mellie walked off as Jake began to laugh at Fitz. They both boarded the bus, on their way to the high school. Fitz was still staring at Olivia, he was so enamored by her, it was like he couldn't look away.

XXX

"Liva, the car!" Eli yelled.

Olivia was completely out of it. She was trying to come up with a plan that would make her grandfather let her go to the states.

"Liva, when we go home can you tell me some more funny stories about our daddy?" Eli asked as they walked to front doors of his school.

"Sure. Be good today Eli, no trouble" Olivia said as she kissed his cheek

"O-kay"

Olivia had just gotten into her classroom when her teacher began to talking

"Today we will be having international students from the United States coming to sit in on our class. They are on a trip and they wanted to take a tour of our facilities."

Olivia zoned out. She hated this class. She hated this school. She hated this country. She was ready to go. She liked her new family but she loved her old life.

"Olivia, are you paying attention to what I said?" the teacher asked

"Huh?"

"I said I need you to move to the back of the room with the rest of your classmates, so that our guest can sit in the front of today's class"

"Oh. Okay" Olivia said as she began to move.

About an hour later. The class that her teacher spoke to them about earlier began to file into the room. Olivia really wasn't paying any attention until she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see a girl with long black hair looking at her. She looked back down at her work. Unsure of why this girl was staring at her in that way.

"Fitz… Fitz" Jake whispered

"Man, they said be quiet when we walked into the classroom remember" Fitz scolded Jake.

"Fitz…Isn't that the girl from this morning?" Jake said as he pointed at Olivia

**A/N: Sooooo last night. I have no words lol. It was so messy and SEX SEX SEX. I know everyone is up in arms over Fitz yelling at Olivia and the whole thing with him being mad at Mellie. I personally think that He does love Olivia but he was basically telling Mellie that she opened the door for him to find love with someone else. **

**Before I continue with my rant let me say that I ship OLITZ but this episode put some things in perspective for me as to why Mellie is the way that she is.  
**

**Fitz and Mellie have been saying from the beginning that they were a political marriage. Neither one of them denies that. But I think that Mellie and Fitz were learning to "luv" ( love vs. luv) each other given their situation and then Big Jerry raped her, so that destroyed whatever luv they were creating. Also I don't think Fitz really cares that Mellie is cheating. It more so he's mad because she lied to him for all those years, when he could've walked away all that time. That's why he kept harping on the fact that she said she wasn't a sexual person anymore. Also I think Mellie was only trying to have sex with Fitz those few times that we saw because she doesn't want him to have sex with anyone else. It's one of those situations like, if "I can't have you no one can." I think that's Mellie's mindset, which is why she hates that he found Olivia. Also Mellie doesn't want Fitz to find true love and pleasure either because Big Jerry stole hers so now she wants him to suffer like she has but he doesn't know why she wants him to suffer. And until she tells him what happened he will never understand why she changed. And now that she has finally found true love with Andrew it's forbidden and she is forced to be in a position that she doesn't want to be in. I mean nothing will change until she tells Fitz the truth, and it probably won't fix their marriage but it will bring them the closure they need to move on. If you think about it, it makes sense. That's why she won't divorce him. She wants him to suffer the same way that she has all these years. The only problem is her suffering is unknown and it makes her look like a frigid bitch. **

**Anyway. Lol. That's my little rant for the week! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and have a great weekend! **

**Live. Love. Laugh**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So it's a rainy Saturday here and I just finished my political science paper for my constitutional law II course. Oh I how I can't wait until school is over lol. Don't get me wrong I love what I'm learning but sometimes it's easier to write fanfiction than it is to produce a paper lol. Hence why this chapter has taken me a half hour while it took me three hours to write my paper for school! So, I think last chapter I may have said that Olivia was the oldest among the grandchildren. That's wrong! Lol Sorry! I try my hardest not to make errors like that! **

**So some of you hate that Mellie and Fitz were sexual lol I'm not going to say if there will be more because I am not sure but it will be minimal! **

**Just a fair warning, some of you may hate me after this update but I promise it will be worth it if you stick with me lol. I have a clear direction for this story as well as plans for it to be completely EPIC in the world of Olitz. So please please please charge it to my creativity lol YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Lol.**

**Here is chapter 6! **

_To me you are an angel in disguise._

_Full of intuition, intelligent and wise._

_Always giving and helping through good times and bad times._

_You are the best friend I've ever had._

XXX

"Liva!"

"Liva!"

"LIVA!"

Little Eli screamed at his sister. He was trying to ask her a question and she was so zoned out that she wasn't paying attention.

"Eli, stop that screaming" Ariella said as she walked into the dining area.

"Sorry. Grandma, but Liva won't answer me!" Eli said with tears in his eyes. He hated getting in trouble.

Ariella walked over to her granddaughter and pull the headphones out of her ear.

"Livia, I know you hear that boy calling you! Stop ignoring him!" Ariella stated firmly.

"What Eli!" Olivia said looking at her brother.

"Liva I thought you said you were going to tell me a story!" Eli whined. He finished his homework and now he wanted his sister to tell him stories about their daddy

"Eli, I'm trying to finish my homework. Go wait in the kitchen with grandma until I'm finished!"

Eli walked away with his head down. The truth was she was trying to get her homework done, but she also couldn't stop thinking about that boy that was with the visiting class today. She saw him and his friend looking at her but she didn't acknowledge them. She figured they were probably making fun of her for having to wear such an outrageous uniform to school everyday.

You see, Olivia's grandfather only wanted the best for his children. So he made sure she and Eli went to two of the finest schools in Haifa. No matter how much she complained about the haughty color of the uniform and the disgusting school mandated shoes, her grandfather would always say, "Olivia, one day you are going to thank me for this fine education you have received" So it didn't surprise her when the boy and his friend pointed to her while they were in the classroom. Or that the girl with the long black hair was looking at her in a weird way. She figured they hated the uniform as much as she. If only they knew she was from the states just like them!

She had to admit, the guy was stunning. But who would want her? She was just the granddaughter of a very powerful business that had total control over almost all of Haifa, who had been taken away from her family at the age of 8. She was definitely damaged goods.

Olivia shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she worked to finish her homework. She couldn't help but sigh. If only she could get back her life.

XXX

Fitz felt like he had been walking around in a daze all day. He took Mellie shopping like he promised after she reminded him about a million times. He also had to listen to her whine and complain about how offended she was when he spoke of that "horrible looking girl dressed in that awful dress with those disgusting shoes" calling her gorgeous.

"Fitz! Are you even listening to me!" Mellie screeched as they made their way into his hotel room. Luckily Jake wasn't in there.

"Huh? Oh Yea Mel I heard you. Tomorrow at 12. Me, You, and a private tour … wait. How did you do that?" Fitz asked once it registered to him what she said.

"My daddy said he knew some people and after I told him how awful today was he said we didn't have to go on anymore group trips and he scheduled a meeting with one of the top businesses here so that we can get a private tour and find some fun things to do for the next two weeks." Mellie stated like it was the most trivial thing in the world

"Mellie! You can't just decide you don't want to do the school trips anymore! That is a part of the schedule! We have to do the trips so we can write a decent report so we can graduate on time." Fitz said. If there was one thing he took serious it was his grades. He didn't have his father there to get him our of messes and even if he did, he wouldn't want to do things that way.

"Omg Fitz stop whining. It's not like you liked today any more than I did"

"Mellie! I did like it" He couldn't help but wander back to Olivia. He didn't know her name yet but he hoped that he saw her again during his time in Israel. She was beautiful.

"Fitz. I'm going back to my room. Amanda is going to be giving me the notes so that I can write the paper later on. If you change your mind you know where to find me!" Mellie said as she stormed out of the room.

XXX

Olivia was lying on her bed looking through her photo album while she held Mister Bouncy in her arm. She was looking at the picture of herself, her mom and dad on her 8th birthday. They had gone to the national mall and to the Smithsonian's. That was her favorite birthday! She could remember listening to her daddy laugh as she walked around the Smithsonian in amazement.

She was just about to doze off when there was a knock on her door.

"Liv!"

Olivia looked up to see her cousin Mecca. If there was one good thing about going to Israel was she got to meet her mother's family and her cousins and uncles.

"Mecca! What are you doing here?" Olivia shouted and she jumped up to hug her favorite cousin! She and Mecca were 2 years apart with Mecca being the oldest.

"A little birdy told me that you've been moping around all week so I had to come check on my favorite little cousin!" Mecca said laughing. Truth was, she knew that this was the week that she met her cousin, but she also knew it was a day after Olivia had been ripped away from her father. And being a daddy's girl herself, Mecca could imagine having to up and leave her father.

"Plus! Its our Anniversary!" Mecca said.

"7 years!" Olivia said with a slight smile.

She had to admit. Meeting Mecca was the best thing that happened to her in the mix of all of the confusion around her.

It had been their tradition that every year on the day that they met, they would go out and spend the entire day together. Where it was getting their hair done or just hanging out at the plaza. For Olivia, it was a good escape from her reality. Something that she looked forward to every year.

"So.." Mecca said once they settle down. She had heard through her grandmother that their grandfather was making Olivia stay in Israel. If anyone was privy to Olivia's thoughts it was Mecca. She knew how important it was for Olivia to leave Israel after she graduated and go to find her father. She had been talking about it since she was 10 when she realized she was never going home and her daddy was never coming to them.

"He says I have to stay. I cant leave. Momma ruined it. She ran! So now he knows I want to run too so I have to stay" Olivia said, with tears in her eyes.

Mecca looked at Olivia, she knew she wasn't finished her rant.

"It's not fair! Its nor fair! I didn't ask to come here! I liked my life in the US and its like he doesn't even care that he ruined it! I hate him I hate him! Olivia screamed as the flood broke and tears began to stream down her face.

Mecca pulled her cousin into a hug and held her. She could only imagine how her baby cousin must be feeling. Her heart broke for Olivia and her aunt Marie. To be uprooted from their lives and brought to be under the thumb of her grandfather. But if there was one thing Mecca knew about her little cousin, is that if Olivia wanted to accomplish something she would get it done. Mecca would never tell anyone, but when Olivia turned 13 she wrote a letter to her father and had Mecca send it to the states. While she didn't tell him where they were, she did tell him how much she missed him and how she couldn't wait to see him again. She never knew if the letter had reached the states, but that act alone proved to Olivia that Mecca would be there for her no matter what.

"So, have you met a guy yet?" Mecca asked. Trying to change the conversation to something light

"What?" Olivia said laughing

"A guy! You know those two legged creatures that have those different size…"

"OMG STOP!" Olivia yelled before Mecca could finish. Leave it to Mecca to be complete explicit.

Mecca laughed. Her little cousin was such a prude. She couldn't wait for her to start dating.

"Seriously Liv, you go to one of the best school in Haifa and I know because my daddy sent me there too. And I know there are some fine boys in your grade." Mecca went on

"Plus, whats it going to take for you to go out on a date! One of them has to meet someone the Olivia Pope standard" Mecca said

"Well …" Olivia began.

"Well, what!" Mecca basically screamed!

"Stop screaming before grandpa or momma comes in here" Olivia whispered in a hush tone

"Tell me Liv before I tickle it out of you!" Mecca said

"Well. Today at school, a school from the states came to visit and take a tour. And there were these two guys that kept staring at me… I mean he was really cute too. But who would want me!?" Olivia said

"Liv stop it! You are gorgeous! With your high cheek bones, and your long pretty brown hair and big eyes. Any guy would want you. We just have to find someone that you would want too" Mecca said laughing.

"Yea whatever!" Olivia said

"So did you get his name?" Mecca asked hastily

"His name? I said he just looked at me! I didn't say we talked" Olivia said. Sometimes she swore Mecca had her own conversations in her head

"You didn't talk to him? You said he was cute" Mecca yelled

"Stop yelling" Olivia said looking at the door. The last thing she wanted was for her papa to come in while she and Mecca were discussing boys. They would never hear the end of it.

"Liv. If we see that boy again you are going to show him to me and we are going to get you a date!"

"But.."

"No butts! Now come on and walk me to the door! I'll be back tomorrow for our day out so make sure your up on time tomorrow Olivia!" Mecca said. She knew Olivia would sleep in all day if she could. No matter how long she was in Israel, her body never adjusted to the time difference.

XXX

"Fitzgerald. May I ask you where Mellie is this morning" Mrs. Turner asked

"Ugghh. Im not really sure. I haven't seen her this morning, Mrs. Turner" Fitz lied to the teacher. He knew that Mellie was still in her room asleep.

"Very well"

Fitz immediately pulled out his phone,

"_I can't believe you didn't even show up today. I just had to lie to Mrs. Turner to save your ass!" _

"_Good. That's a good boyfriend does. I can't believe your actually going to leave me in this god forsaken country all by myself. Just to go back to that school"_

"_That's kind of the point Mellie. Out trip is focused around the way that other students learn around the world. We have to go to the school!" _

"_Whatever, Fitz! Leave me alone" _

Fitz looked at his phone and closed it. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to tell him that as her boyfriend he was supposed to lie for her. He so wanted to tell her that they were over.

While a part of him was pissed at Mellie for not showing up. Another part of him was happy to see the girl with the big brown eyes and long brown hair again today. He was determined to get her name by the end of the day.

"Hey! Where's the annoying girlfriend of yours?" Jake asked as he took his seat next to Fitz.

"She's not coming today" Fitz responded as he turned to look out of the window. He really didn't feel like talking about Mellie.

"What do you mean she isn't coming? She knows that you have to submit a paper for the senior capstone course at the end of this trip right?" Jake asked. He couldn't believe Mellie really wasn't going to show.

"I said she's not coming now can we let it?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah man." Jake says as he looked back down at his phone to text Amanda. She and Jake had hit it off right before the trip and they had been hanging out on occasion.

After about 10 minutes of riding Jake turned to Fitz and asked,

"Hey! Do you think we will see that girl again?"

"I hope so man. I hope so" Fitz said as he stared out of the window imagining Olivia.

**XXX**

**A/N: SOOOOOOO I hope this chapter made up for the awful Mellitz alluded sex. We got to meet Mecca, Olivia's big cousin and presumably her protector. I hope you all like her because she is going to play a big role in Olivia's story. So Olivia and Fitz can't stop thinking about each other! So cute! I hope you all enjoyed reading! I am home until Monday to take care of my mom so don't be surprised if you see another update tomorrow. Im bored and have been bitten by the FF writing bug! Anyways! Cant wait to read your reactions! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! They make my write faster and I love reading them. **

**Love. Laugh. Live. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I Know, I said I would update yesterday. I don't really have an excuse other than I planned to update but my best friend came over around 3pm yesterday and she didn't leave until 11 at night. Lol. Hence I didn't have a chance to write anything yesterday. Also I had to re-evaluate my story structure. The premise will remain the same and so will my plot points but I have decided to break this story into 3 instead of packing this entire story with EVERYTHING because it's kind of a lot. It will flow a lot better the way that I plan to do everything now. Also because of this, Eli (Liv's Dad) presence in this particular story will go down a little bit. But I promise I will make up for it in the best way possible in part 2! **

**For some reason I called last chapter, chapter 6 instead of chapter 5. Lol I know its minor but I'm semi-OCD about stuff like that Lol . Also, so we don't get confused, Eli (Liv's brother) is going to be referred to as Jr., it's easier that way. Lol**

**So without further or do THIS IS CHAPTER 6 !**

**P.S- This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope I do it justice!**

**Enjoy & Review! : )**

_Meeting you has changed my life _

_and I really love you so, _

_the feelings I feel for you _

_I am never letting go. _

_Remember me always _

_and I will too. _

_I always think of _

_me and you._

**XXX**

Olivia woke up the next day with a strange feeling. She figured it was because she was going to be going out with Mecca later on but for some reason she felt at peace; a feeling she hasn't felt in years. She had gone down stairs to find her grandmother and mother sitting at the table eating breakfast. For once in the morning Eli wasn't screaming and running around the house_. Today must be some sort of holiday or something _Olivia thought as she grabbed her bag and Eli's hand so that they could go to school. As they were walking Eli began asking Olivia tons of questions.

"Liva, can I go with you and Ecca?"

"No, Jr. you are going with uncle to the movies today remember?"

"Oh yea" Eli's answered

"Liva! Today we get to go to_ MadaTech_ and I get to see a tel-e-scope! And I get to see the big big big big big big mirror! Liva !" Elis said they walked to his school.

Today was National Science Day so every school in Israel was doing something science related. Olivia remember her first time at_ MadaTech_ and she understood her little brothers excitement. They finally arrived at Eli's school.

"Be good today Eli. Remember. Uncle Akil will be here to get you , so make sure you are ready and that you behave at the movies."

Akil was the oldest son of Abdiel and Ariella. He was thrilled to learn that his baby sister had returned home all those years ago. He's Mecca's father. He treated Olivia and Jr. like they were his own.

"Kay, Liva! See you later" Jr. said as he kissed his sisters cheek and gave her a hug.

**XXX**

When Olivia arrived at school she was in a great mood. She was smiling and talking to those in her class who she usually ignored at all cost.

"Today our international friends will be returning and because it is National Science Day (NSD) we will be partnering up with them to do a project for the science period" said Mrs. Qazi

Olivia was sitting next to the one girl in her class that she considered to be a friend, Sanaa.

"Hey Liv! Who do you want to paired up with?" Sanaa asked.

Sanaa was a nice girl! She and Olivia had been friends since Olivia's first day in primary school in Israel. As they got older she and Sanaa always remained cordial, even when Olivia would pull back and shut down. She knew how to leave her be. Sanaa was the only person other than her family who knew how she ended up in Israel.

"I have no clue. I haven't met any of them. Plus its just a project so I hope whoever I get is smart." Olivia said nonchalantly.

"Well, I know who I want! Did you see those two boys. One had blue eyes and one had green, and if I'm not mistaken, they were pointing at you the first day they were here." Sanaa said enthusiastically

"Sanaa, only you pay attention to that kind of stuff" Olivia said while laughing

"Seriously Liv! Did you just not see them? I mean I know this week has been kind of rough and all but Liv they were sooo cute! Wait they were past cute! They were stunning! And they're from the states. That's all you talk about!" Sanaa said

"I saw them. But I didn't see them pointing at me." Olivia said

"Well , they were! And you are going to say hi to them!" Sanaa declared

"Sanaa, Olivia. Please turn around. Our guest will be walking in at any moment."

"Everyone remember. Once they take a seat we will be paired up and are going to get started on NSD!"

**XXX**

Jake and Fitz and the rest of their class walked into Carmelite High School. They hoped that they would be going to Olivia's classroom again. As they walked in that direction, they both looked at each other and smirked.

As they filed into the class room they took their seats. Apparently today was National Science Day here in Israel. Fitz was excited to learn first-hand the learning style of the classroom in Israel and to participate as well. He loved learning about new cultures and gaining a new perspective. He listened to the teach talk about the experiment that they would be doing today. Apparently they were going to focus on biology since the course was entitled, Heredity and Human Affairs. Specifically for the project they would be learning about human traits. They would be mating _Drosophila Flies_ for further examination the following week and they would also be focusing on the _Human Genome Project_.

"Okay, so I will begin calling out the group names. They're will be four people in a group, so please pay attention. For those of you who go to Carmelite, please raise your hand and keep your hand up until your partner is seated next to you."

"Group 1: Ameena Mohammad, William Chambers, A'ida Saleef, and Samuel Ennis"

"Group 2: Aaliya Allee, Eric Edwards, Abdul Hamid, and Isabella Thompson"

Once Olivia realized she wasn't among the first two groups, she zoned out. She knew she would probably be among the last people to be called. She began to read the directions for the project. She hated moving at the same pace of the class. More often than not they moved too damn slow.

"Group 9: Amir Hassan, Melody Sanders, Samuel Cantwell, and Baseemah Taheri"

"Group 10: Olivia Pope, Fitzgerald Grant III, Sanaa Asaad, and Jacob Ballard"

Olivia heard her name called but she also heard Sanaa's name and she knew that Sanaa would raise her hand so she continued to read over the instructions.

"OMG Liv!" Sanaa whispered in an excited tone

Olivia looked up to see the both of the boys the other day walking over to them. She was mesmerized by the one with blue eyes.

"Liv! OMG! Those are the two boys I was telling you about. Today must be the best day of our lives!"

Fitz and Jake were thrilled as they walked over to Sanaa since her hand was raised and saw the girl with the brown hair sitting there as well.

"Hi" Jake said while looking at Sanaa. He thought she was very pretty. While she didn't hold a candle to the girl with the long brown hair, she was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Sanaa and this is my friend Olivia" Sanaa replied, she thought he was cute.

Fitz sat down after speaking to Sanaa, he was waiting for Olivia to look up from whatever she was doing. Jake and Sanaa began to discuss the project and ways that their group could possibly split it up so that they could finish faster.

After about 5 minutes of her silence, Jake turned to Sanaa and asked, "Does she talk? Or does she not speak English?"

Before Sanaa could respond, Olivia popped her head up and snapped

"Yes I speak and I speak English as well" She rolled her eyes and looked back down. She couldn't believe him. He was so arrogant.

"Liv, do you think you can say hi to them so we can start or work? I kind of want to leave early today and I know you are going out with Mecca as well" Sanaa whispered

Olivia looked up and was met by the prettiest blue eyes. They had a hint of grey but the baby blues had her in a trance.

"Hi" Olivia said

"Hi" Fitz responded as he looked into her big doe eyes

"Im Fitz, and this is my friend Jake. Please excuse him" Fitz said as he extended his hand to Olivia

"Im Olivia.. Pope.. Olivia Pope" She said as she stammered on her words.

Jake and Sanaa sat there as they watched their two best friends become captivated by each other

XXX

"So, if Sanaa and I work on the flies, you and Jake can work on the Genome Database. The directions say we have to pick a disease from this list and then we have to research it, finding patents and claims for it as well as figuring out which chromosome is the case for the disease" Olivia said.

"Umm, Olivia would you mind if I worked with you?" Fitz asked. He surprised himself by his boldness. He usually let the girl make the first move. Which is why he ended up with Mellie and if he was being honest she wore the pants in the relationship.

"Uuhh, I guess that's fine. Come on get a pair of gloves. We have to go get the fly nap so we can put them to sleep and then we have to count them. The ones with wings are known as apertous, and the other ones without the wings have white eyed. We have to separate them by male and female. The ones with the black butts are males and the ones with the semi dark butts are female." Olivia said as she as Fitz gathered all of the supplies they needed

Fitz so enthralled by her. _Brillant & Beautiful_ he thought as he listened to Olivia explain everything they needed to know for the project.

They returned to the table and got straight to work, and while he was focused and helping the only thing that remained on his mind was he had to find out more about her.

They finished their project 20 minutes earlier than the rest of the class thanks to Olivia.

"It was nice working with you today! I hope we get to work together again" Fitz said looking at Olivia.

"Thanks, we had a nice time with you all as well" Sanaa answered as Olivia packed her bag

"Jake and I were talking and we wanted to know if you would mind giving us a tour? It would be great to have a tour of the real Haifa, outside of the tourist attractions. We've been here for 3 days and we haven't seem much. Just the hotel mainly" Fitz was rambling. But he really wanted to spend more time and get to know Olivia better. There was just something about her that was a mystery yet so intriguing and he couldn't help but be attracted to her.

Olivia looked at Sanaa with pleading eyes.

"Sure, we'd love to give you a proper tour. I gave my number to Jake when he asked if we could hang out later on, so give me a call when you guys are ready" Sanaa said as Olivia looked at her like she wanted to kill her

Jake and Fitz said their good byes and walked away. The minute they walked away Olivia turned to Sanaa

"I can't believe you just committed us to taking them on a tour. Who said I wanted to show someone this town. I don't even like this town." Olivia yelled and she and Sanaa walked outside

"Liv, hush, its fine. Its harmless, and the least you can do since you practically ignored them the entire time" Sanaa said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever! Im going home to change my clothes. Ill see you on Monday" Olivia said as she ventured to her house.

XXX

Although Olivia was in denial, she couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. Her entire walk home all she could do was think about his soothing baritone voice and his soft but strong hands, and her curls. Specifically the one curl that looked like it just didn't want to cooperate.

She walked in the house and went straight upstairs to change. Mecca arrived about an hour after she got home.

"So, how was school little girl" Mecca said as they drove to the _Carmel Forest Spa_. If there were any perks about being grandchildren of Abdiel Wallace, it was that they were treated like royalty in Haifa.

"It was okay. We had to do a project with the international students today" Olivia said nonchalantly while she stared out of the window.

As they were driving she realized that Mecca didn't turn down the usual street that they took to go to the spa,

"Umm, Mecca. Where are we going?" Olivia asked

"Calm down, I have to make a stop at my boyfriends house. I forgot my wallet." Mecca said

"Your wallet? Its not like you really need it. Papa would have a fit if he found out you were paying for something" Olivia said. She learned years ago that her Papa did not believe in a woman having to pay for anything. Therefore he afforded all of their expenses in town.

"Well, know it all, I have my ID in my license too so I have to go get it. Just sit here and wait." Mecca said a she got out of the car.

Mecca's boyfriend lived about 5 minutes from the Hotel. Olivia was sitting in the car with the window down when she saw Fitz and Jake crossing the street. They looked really lost, but they were at least trying.

She watched as they asked several people for help. She knew from experience that the people in Haifa weren't the best with directions. So felt bad for them. So she waited until they got closer to the car and she then called their names,

"Fitz, Jake!"

Fitz turned around to see Olivia_. Today must be my lucky day, twice in one day._

"Hey! Do you guys need help?" Olivia asked. She was in a better mood than earlier and where was the harm in helping two tourist find their way.

"Actually we are, could you tell us how to get to the plaza. We were hoping to do some shopping. You know, getting souvenirs and stuff like that for our families" Fitz said.

While Olivia stood there giving them directions, Mecca walked out of the house and began talking while she locked the door

"Hey, Liv! Sorry I took so long but I'm…" She turned around to see her little cousin talking to two boys who were clearly tourist.

Mecca proceeded to go to the car. She observed Olivia with the two boys. She looked to be enamored by the boy with the brown curly hair.

Olivia walked over to the car. She had to admit, the boys weren't that bad. They were actually pretty funny. They tried telling her how they were attempting to speak Arabic. She laughed at how terrible their attempt was as she walked back to the car.

As soon as she sat in the car, Mecca turned to her little cousin and said

"And just who was that?"

"Just the international students from school today." Olivia said and she unintentionally blushed.

"Yeah, okay. Looks like someone likes them" Mecca said as she drove toward the spa.

"I mean they are nice people but that's about it. You know how I am about getting attached to people' plus they were lost so I helped me since Sanaa volunteered us to give them a tour of town" Olivia said

"Yea I do know how you are, but I also know I haven't seen you smile that bright since we sent that letter to your daddy years ago." Mecca said as she turned into the spa parking lot.

"Whatever Mecca" Olivia said she got out of the car.

She may have been telling Mecca she didn't care, but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't say she was looking forward to meeting up with the boys again to take them on their tour of Haifa.

**There you have it! They finally met! I hope you all enjoyed their first encounter! Im not really sure when I will get another chance to update but hopefully it is soon. Maybe tonight. Im not making any promises. Any way. Thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Live. Love. Laugh**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soo Im happy you all liked the first Olitz encounter. Also some people had some questions so I'll take this time to address them now. **

**CaliDreamer- As of right now there will not be another time jump. If I so chose to do another time jump I will alert everyone of it **

**LoreneMichelle41- I can promise I wont be doing anything crazy with the second and third parts. Think of it more as a development. The second part will probably be everyones favorite. I contemplated starting it now but I don't like when ppl start a sequel before they finish the first one so I didn't want to do that to anyone. **

**just a general announcement. This first part is going to be mainly about Olivia and Fitz, which I know NONE OF YOU will mind. The next two parts… weelllllll… I don't want to give anything away lol That does not mean that they wont still be together except, the second part has a crazy plot; from the surface it may look like its been done before on this site, but the twist that I have planned will leave you speechless, I hope ! : ) I have to say im extremely proud of my creative mind for creating something sooooo original. I'm dying to share it all with you guys. Lol. Each part will probably by 20 chapters. So a 60 chapter novel. Not bad right? Hope you all stick with me throughout the journey! **

**Anyway. Just wanted to share those thoughts as I write instead of studying as I am now back at school Lol. **

**Hint: Remember to read the epigraph! They are poems but they give insight into the chapter ! **

**Here's chapter 7. Enjoy & Review Please : ) **

_I call you and you call me_

_It's funny how we get on so easily_

_We're just friends aren't we_

XXX

Fitz woke up with the biggest smile on his face. It was Sunday and today was the day that he, Olivia, Sanaa and Jake were going to go for a tour around Haifa. He didn't know why he was so excited to see Olivia, he had a girlfriend. But there was just something about her that made him wall head over heels.

He got out of bed and got into the shower to prepare himself for this day. Before he could step in the shower he heard a knock on the door. He figured it was Jake and that he had just forgotten him key again.

"You have to remember to …" He stopped as he opened the door to see Mellie standing there ina robe like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mel-Mellie, what are you doing here?"

"Fitz, what do you mean what am I doing here. Its Sunday and I want to go to brunch. I mean it's the least you can do considering you didn't go with me to meet my daddy's friend which I have to say really was a dumb move on your part. Considering I got to see all of the cool places here that they didn't take us to" Mellie said as she pushed past him and walked into the room.

Fitz stood there staring at the door, willing himself to calm down and questioning why he continued to put up with her shit. He knew Mellie could be stuck up, high maintenance, annoying, selfish, spoiled, bratty and all of the other adjectives he could think of at the moment, but, she was still his girlfriend and he really didn't see any reason to break up with her. You're supposed to take the good and the bad right? That was his logic behind why they were still together

"Fitz! Turn around! Have you been listening to a word that I've been saying?" Mellie yelled

"Mellie! I just want to take a shower! Can you please get out and go back to your room, or go find Amanda, and go do whatever you were doing before you barged in here interrupting my morning quiet time" Fitz yelled. He couldn't deal with Mellie and she was ruining his good mood

Mellie stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Fitz never yelled at her like never ever ever yelled at her!

"I don't know what you problem is but when you decide you want to act like a real boyfriend you can come find me! Until then we are over!" Mellie said as she stormed out of the room.

Fitz looked up at the ceiling with his hand linked above his head. He was not going to stress over Mellie today. Today was his day with his Livvie.

_Livvie_. He repeated again in his head. _I like that_. He thought as he jumped into the shower.

XXX

"Liv, lets go!" Sanaa yelled as she watched Olivia slowly walk out of her front door

" I'm coming I'm coming. Tell me again why I let you talk me into getting up early on my day of rest to go show people around a town that I don't even like" Olivia said as she closed the car door and they pulled off

"Oooo so grumpy in the morning are we?" Sanaa said

"Whatever! Where and what time are they supposed to be meeting us? You know my papa doesn't like us being out of the house on Sunday's, "_It's the day in which we do absolutely nothing_" Olivia stated mocking her grandfather

They both laughed at Olivia's imitation.

" I told Jake that we would meet him at 8am, our time, so that we could go get breakfast before we begin our excursion" Sanaa said as she found somewhere to park outside of the hotel that the Sidwell students were staying at

"Oh" Olivia stated

"Yea, so I was thinking, you can hang out with the boy with the blue eyes and I can hang out with Jake. You know kind of like a double date." Sanaa said

Olivia opened her mouth to object and Sanaa quickly added

" Whatever Liv! I know you like him ! I can see it in your eyes! Not to mention Mecca texted me Friday night to find out who they were since you claimed that they weren't anyone special. Yet she saw you blushing as you were giving them directions!" Sanaa said laughing as she looked at the mortified look on Olivia's face.

"I hate you guys!" Olivia said as she fake pouted.

"We love you too. Now fix your face, they should be coming out soon!"

About five minutes later, Fitz and Jake walked out of the hotel

"Good morning!" They both said as the filed into the car

"Good morning" Sanaa said in a chipper voice. She then nudged Olivia with her elbow

"morning" Olivia mumbled.

"Hey Olivia, thanks again for those directions you gave us the other day. We got exactly where we needed to be" Fitz said as they drove

"So where are we going first? I hope its somewhere with food because I'm starving"

"Well, Jake you're in luck because our first stop is going to be the Ville Carmel. Its this nice small diner owned by a local family." Sanaa said

The rest of the ride they rode in silence, with either Jake or Sanaa speaking up from time to time. Needless to say, these two were hitting it off immediately. Fitz and Olivia on the other hand, looked like they were going to need some encouragement.

They pulled up to Ville Carmel and jumped out the car, they were seated right away. The boys had no idea what to order so they both looked to Sanaa for some assistance

"Liv, why don't you help Fitz with his menu and I'll help Jake. That way when the _naadilah_ gets back we can order right away." Sanaa suggested.

"So Olivia what's your favorite thing to get when you eat here?" Fitz asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, im going to get the _wajbat aalfoToor aalyawm" _

Fitz looked at Olivia like she had five heads. She laughed at the look on his face

"The breakfast special" Olivia clarified.

"ooooh Okay. Well, whats usually in that" Fitz asked. He wanted her to talk more.

"Umm usually its hummus, eggs and meet if you please. I'm usually full just from the hummus and bread so I don't get any meat, but you should try some if you want" Olivia said

"Nah. I think I'll get the same as you. Atleast that way I know that I'm safe eating it if you are" Fitz said trying to lighten up the mood

Olivia laughed. She had to admit she was actually having a nice time. Once she and Fitz began to talk it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable anymore. They ate their breakfast like they were the best and friends and then left the restaurant on there way to enjoy the rest of the day.

It was about 3pm when Olivia realized that she needed to get home soon. Today was Sunday and she knew if she wasn't home for dinner with the whole family as they did every Sunday, she would never hear the end of it from her grandfather.

Olivia looked at Sanaa,

"Naa, its 3pm. I have to be home by 3:45" Olivia stated in a hushed tone

"Shoot! Its going to take us at least 30 minutes without traffic to get to the hotel then to your house. Let me go get Jake! You and Fitz stay right here" Sanaa said a she ventured to find Jake

"Soo Olivia, is everything okay? You seem to be a bit worried" Fitz asked as he saw the expression on her face change once she was finished talking to Sanaa.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just had somewhere to be by 4pm and I cannot be late" Olivia said looking at her watch again. It was going on 3:15

"Oh okay! Thanks for coming with us today. I had a great time!" Fitz said as Sanaa walked out of the store with Jake and they all walked to the car

"I had a great time today too" Olivia said as she genuinely smiled at him.

"I'd love to hand out again some time if your okay with it" Fitz said. _Here he goes again. Being bold _

Olivia looked down as she heard Fitz say that he wanted to hang out again some time

_Great stupid, now you've scared her off _

"Sure." Olivia said looking at Fitz

Olivia and Fitz got into the back seat. Jake sat in the front with Sanaa

"Olivia, its okay if you say no, but do you think I could get your number and maybe we could go out again one day this week. We leave next Sunday" Fitz asked.

"How about you give me yours" Olivia said as she handed Fitz her phone.

Little did she know that he called himself once he programmed his number into his phone.

Sanaa drove as fast as she could to get the boys back to the hotel and to get Olivia back home in time. She had about 25 minutes before Olivia would be late.

As they pulled up to the hotel Jake got out of the passenger seat while Olivia and Fitz stepped out of the backseat so that she could get in the front.

"Well, thanks again for an amazing time." Fitz said

He reached out to hug Olivia, completely not thinking, but was shocked when she didn't pull back.

As Fitz hugged Olivia, Mellie and Amanda were walking out of the hotel. If looks could kill Olivia knew she would be dead. Mellie looked pissed.

Fitz pulled away.

"I hope to hear from you soon Olivia; Thanks again"

XXX

Sanaa made it to Olivia's front door at exactly 3:58pm.

Olivia ran in the house, she didn't see anyway in the living room so that only meant one thing, they were sitting at the table and she was officially late.

"Livia, is that you"

"Yes, momma" Olivia said as she removed her shoes from her feet and made her way into the dining area where everyone was sitting around the table presumably waiting for her.

Olivia took her seat next to Mecca. Mecca immediately pinched Olivia's leg. She knew the rules. Sunday was a day for family and a day for rest. She would talk to her late about where she had been but for now, she knew her little cousin was about to get an earful from their grandfather.

Once they prayed over the food, everyone ate in an awkward silence as they waited for Olivia to get in trouble.

"So, are you going to explain to me why my granddaughter was seen on a Sunday prancing around town with her friend and two American boys." Abdiel asked as he stared at Olivia

Olivia was pissed. She hated that her grandfather had eyes and ears everywhere. She felt like she couldn't do anything with out getting into trouble.

"Im sorry" Olivia said hoping he would let it go and everyone would begin to enjoy the meal

"That's not what I asked you. And I do not repeat myself so answer me correctly this time" Abdiel said

"_Walid_…" Maya tried to interrupt. She knew Olivia only went into town for the day with her friends. She just wished she wasn't late coming home.

"No Marie, Olivia will answer me"

"Papa, Sanaa and I were just showing around the two American boys who are taking classes with us for the week"

"You were giving a tour? Is that not what we have tour guides for?" Abdiel asked, aghast that someone of his family would actually be serving as a low class employee for the day, giving tours.

"Yes" Olivia whispered tears brimming in her eyes

"Abdiel that is enough. The girl said she was sorry now leave my grandbaby alone and eat" Ariella said officially ending the conversation

Olivia looked to her grandmother and smiled. She was her savior. She turned her head to wipe her eyes and began to eat her food.

XXX

The minute Sanaa drove off, Mellie and Amanda ran up to Jake to find out who those girls were.

"Umm Excuse me Fitz but just who do you think you are, hugging some random girl when you have a girlfriend?" Mellie asked.

Fitz really wasn't in the mood to fight with Mellie after the amazing day that he had with Olivia

"Mellie, we can discuss this later and as I remember, you dumped me this morning so I don't understand why you are yelling at me right now. I'm tired. I had tiring, yet fun day and I would like to go into my room and settle down in peace" Fitz said as he walked away from Mellie without looking back.

Jake stayed behind. He looked at Mellie and smirked. The look on her face was priceless. She wasn't used to this Fitz. She didn't know who he thought he was but she was not having it.

"Looks like somebody finally learned how to stick up for themselves! I'm impressed" Jake said as he walked in the room that he and Fitz shared.

"Yea, I guess I have. I don't know what has gotten into me lately but I'm just really starting to get sick of Mellie and her shit. Like dud we weren't even in front of the building for five minutes."

"Whelp. As far as Mellie goes, I've been telling you to let go of her since the day you told me that you too where a couple. But when it comes to that source of strength that you've suddenly obtained, I have two words, Olivia. Pope.

XXX

It was about 11:30pm when Olivia felt her phone vibrate on her bed. She was laying down. After her long day out with Fitz , getting in trouble with her papa, and then talking with Mecca until she had to leave, she was exhausted.

She laid down to rest her mind and body. She had just closed her eyes when the felt the phone signal a phone call. She looked at it and didn't know the number. She almost didn't answer. But for some reason, her gut told her to answer the phone.

"Hello" Olivia whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Olivia" the voice replied

"Hi" Olivia said smiling once she realized she was on the phone.

"Hi" Fitz said as he closed his eyes. Committing this moment to memory.

**There you have it folks! Two chapter in one day! Wow I'm on a role! I hope I did them justice. I actually like this chapter better than the first encounter. **

**So they had their first "Hi!" .. the moment us Olitz shippers live for! Lol **

**Is Abdiel a pain in the ass! She wasn't even that late! Lol. **

**Seems like Fitz and Olivia are really starting to hit it off! Where do you think this new found relationship will go? Do I hear a first date or friend zone? Tell me what you think! I live for you reviews! And I am loving writing this story! It literally doesn't take anything out of me, except for some research on my end so that I can have the correct information when it comes to Israel and the Arabic language. Don't want to offend anyone. **

**Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I love hearing from you guys **

**Live. Love. Laugh**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So Tonight I don't have any homework! So Rare! because of this I've decided to update again! Once again let me say I love your comments! The hate for Abdiel is so real but he adds that angst to the story without it being too much. Lol Sanaa and Mecca are the best friends/family ever! And Fitz and Liv are getting closer, keep in mind that he's on a two-week school trip. So all good things must come to an end. Right? But I will have some fun Olitz times before they leave each other.**

**Also the rating has been changed to M….there is some MAJOR smut in this chapter. If that's not your things skip over it. And please remember that I ship OLITZ! **

**This note is short because I don't want to waste too much time so let's get to it! : )**

_Friends are far, friends are near,_

_Friends will be there to lend an ear,_

_They listen, laugh, and care,_

_But most of all, they're always there,_

**XXX**

"Say, _aana ismee, _and then say your name"

"a-a-na is-mee-h Fitz" Fitz repeated

"Gosh your horrible!" Olivia laughed

"Repeat after me _aana ismee_" Olivia stated slowly.

She was trying to teach Fitz how to say "My name is" in Arabic. They had been talking for about an hour now. The conversation was flowing. Fitz asked Olivia to teach him some Arabic, just in case he got lost and needed some help.

Olivia told him she would teach him the basics but not a lot because he was only going to be there for one more week before he left. She had been smiling since their conversation started. She was so lost in their conversation. Fitz was very different from the kind of person she thought he was.

She figured he was a self-centered asshole who thought it would be funny to befriend someone like her just because. She was starting to see how wrong she was. Fitz was genuinely interested in the culture there in Israel.

"Never mind forget it!" Olivia said laughing

"Maybe the next time I see you I will try again, you know? Maybe you are very good with auditory processing because it sounds horrible" Olivia said

"Wait, does this mean we get to go on another excursion?" Fitz asked seriously. He would jump at another chance to go out again with Olivia

"I didn't say that Fitz!" Olivia said in a faux serious tone

"Well then what did you say Ms. Pope?" Fitz said mocking her tone

"I'm not telling you, you should've listened to me the first time!" Olivia said laughing. She was having so much fun bothering Fitz.

"So not funny _Livvie_" Fitz said laughing. His laughing ceased when he heard her breathing hitch, and the phone was deadly quiet

"Liv?, Olivia? Are you there?"

Olivia took a minute to compose herself. The last person to call her Livvie was her father. Hearing Fitz say it was like music to her ears.

"You called me Livvie" She whispered

"I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to!..." Fitz began to stammer out. He was have such a great time talking to her. He definitely didn't want to mess it up

"No, No… Its fine.. I just… its fine.. I like it" Olivia whispered, finding it hard to find her voice after such an internally emotional moment

The line was silent for about 5 minutes because Fitz spoke up,

"So, how come you don't have an accent like Sanaa? I mean it seems like everyone I've met either speaks Arabic, or they speak English but it has a very thick accent, except you." Fitz asked hoping he could break the ice.

"Because I'm not from here" Olivia whispered

"What did you say? I didn't hear you" Fitz replied

If it was 10 minutes earlier in the conversation she probably would've had a smart comment but now

"Nothing. I guess I'm just really good at turning my accent off… I guess" Olivia replied. She knew that was a dumb answer but she hoped he didn't push the conversation any further

"Oh. That's cool. I wish I had an accent. I mean, I love being from the US but sometimes I just wished I had a cool story to tell about my heritage or something.. you know?" Fitz said. He was trying to keep the conversation going, or atleast get it back to where it was. But it was becoming hard.

"Yea. I guess. I mean. We all have a heritage Fitz. Duhh!" Olivia said forcing herself to laugh. She didn't want to mess up the conversation with her self-pity because she was really enjoying herself

"Duuuhh_ Livvie_, that's not what I meant" Fitz said again, only this time she smiled

" then what could you possibly mean" Liv said laughing

"Nevermind" Fitz said, while shaking his head

"No, tell me!" Liv persisted. She knew exactly what she was doing

"No Olivia" Fitz said laughing

"Uh, Oh.. you said Olivia. Does that mean I'm in trouble?" Liv replied. She was having too much fun antagonizing him

"New topic. What's your favorite thing to do?" Fitz asked. He wanted to learn all about her!

"Ummm, I like to read. I'm kind of a nerd?"

"So you're a book worm?" Fitz asked

"I guess.. What about you? What do you like to do? You in the U.S" Olivia said

"Oh me? Well, it nothing as intelligent as yours but I love to ride my motorcycle" Fitz said

" YOU RIDE A MOTORCYCLE?" Olivia practically screamed

Fitz couldn't help but laugh at her excitement

"Yes Livvie, I ride a motorcycle. A Kawasaki Ninja 300 its green and black" Fitz stated amused

"That is so cool. I mean.. im sorry I screamed but omg! I've always wanted to ride one. _beiti Ahrub_"

"Really? Wait.. what did you say?"

"Oh nothing!" Olivia said

"Livvie" Fitz said in a faux stern tone

"_beiti Ahrub"_ Olivia repeated

"And what exactly does that mean missy? You aren't insulting me are you? You know Im not as smart as you" Fitz said laughing. He loved how free he felt while talking to Olivia.

"You called me _Livvie,_ so now I have a name for you, _beiti Ahrub"_ Olivia stated like it was the most naturally thing in the world.

Fitz continued to ask Olivia what it meant. They were in the middle of another one of their silly arguments when he heard to the door to his room bust open. He looked up to see Mellie,

"FITZ! I HAVE BEEN KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR FOR THE PAST HOUR. NOT TO MENTION I CALLED YOUR PHONE ABOUT 30 TIMES AND TEXTED YOU 20." Mellie yelled. She was pissed. Ever since Fitz went off on her outside, he had been ignoring her and her advances. She tried to talk to him when they had their group dinner later in the day but he told her he was going to his room to go to sleep so that he could be well rested for the morning.

"Mellie stop screaming! Don't you see that Jake is sleep and it is …. 3:30 in the morning" Fitz said as he looked at his phone. It also showed him that he and Olivia had been on the phone for almost 5 hours.

"I don't care if he is sleeping. You are MY boyfriend! You are supposed to answer me! Who are you on the phone with anyway?" Mellie said pointing to his phone

With all of Mellie's screaming Fitz had completely forgot that Olivia was on the phone, he immediately picked up the phone

"Hello? Livvie? Liv?" Fitz said frantically into the phone. But it was too late. She had hung up.

Fitz looked at his phone and couldn't help but want to call her back. But he had to deal with Mellie first.

He looked at Mellie and pointed to outside of the door. Fitz stepped out of his room and closed the door, they walked to Mellie's room.

"Mellie, you broke up with me on Tuesday. It is Sunday. How can you possibly think that I want to talk about anything?" Fitz asked once they got into her room. He was trying to be calm and rational. Even though he wanted to scream

"Fitz.. you know I didn't mean it. I was just upset. Why would I want to break up with you?" Mellie said as she began to advance toward him

Fitz looked at Mellie and he knew the look in her eyes. He had to back away from her if he wanted to keep his restraint. Mellie knew exactly how to make him do what she wanted

"Fitz.." Mellie said as Fitz back hit the door, leaving him with nowhere to go.

"Mellie… stop" Fitz said in a strained voice as Mellie go closer and his growing erection got harder

"I don't want to stop.. Fitz… Let me show you how sorry I am" Mellie said as she bent down

"Mel…. You don't want me, you said so yourself" Fitz mustered out with all of the control that he had

"I want you… let me show you baby… I do want you" Mellie whispered are she slipped her hand into his basketball shorts that he had been wearing and began to stroke his length

"Mel.. no.. Mel" Fitz stuttered

Mellie ignored Fitz she let go of his length and slipped her thumbs into the waistband and began to slid down his shorts and boxers as she lowered herself onto the floor. Once she had his short pooled around his feet, she griped his length and wasted no time licking the tip of his erection.

"Hmmmm. Stttoopp" Fitz said. He was losing his will to make her stop. If Mellie knew how to do anything with that big mouth of hers it was oral sex.

Now that he thought about it, it was probably one of the reasons why they were still together. She loved giving him oral and he had no problem with it, but he refused to do it to her. Not that he didn't do it but she never asked and if he was being honest, the only person he wanted to give oral to was his future wife. He wanted to be able to give her some part of him, since he couldn't control himself enough to be a virgin for her.

"Aargh" Fitz moaned as he felt himself getting closer to cumming.

He pulled himself out of Mellie's mouth. He was in such a daze that he didn't even realized that she had removed her underwear and had been fingering herself the entire time. He pulled her up and pushed her onto the bed and wasted no time pushing himself into her in one long stroke.

"AAAH" Mellie screamed. Fitz was too big for her.

Usually he took his time pushing into Mellie because she always needed time to accommodate his width but not tonight. He was too close to cumming and too pissed to give a damn about what Mellie wanted.

"Fitz! Fitz! Ah!" Mellie yelled.

Half of the time she hated him because she felt like he was such a punk. But one thing Fitz did know how to do with fuck.

"Slower… Slower" Mellie panted.

"I'm… I'm about…. To…. Toooo cummmm" Fitz moaned as he spilled himself into Mellie.

"Hmmmm…" Mellie said as Fitz rolled off of her

"Fitz.." She whispered

_Damn._ Fitz thought. She always wanted to talk after sex. Why couldn't she wait for him to come down from his orgasim first.

"Fitz.." Mellie whispered again

"Yea.." He breathed out. He wasn't really listening to her

"I want you back" Mellie said.

"Huh?" Fitz said as he turned to look at her.

Mellie put her head on his thigh and looked up at him.

"Fitz… I want to be your girlfriend again" Mellie said louder

"Whatever Mellie" Fitz said. He was tired. Tired of arguing with Mellie, tired of fighting. Not to mention they had just had sex. He was tired

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

XXX

The next day when Olivia woke up she couldn't help but replay the argument she heard between Fitz and his girlfriend last night. She didn't get a chance to hear her name clearly. But she didn't need too. She heard whoever it was say girlfriend and she was not going to be played. When she hung up she told herself, that she did enjoy talking to Fitz, and she knew she couldn't avoid him because they had to work together for the rest of the week, but she would not allow herself to catch feelings for him, he was just going to be her friend.

Olivia was walking to school with Eli. They always walked pass the hotel that Fitz and the rest of the students were staying at. She would've been excited to possibly see him but now it was just a normal walk to school.

Olivia was standing at the corner when she heard someone calling her name.

She looked over to see Fitz running toward her. Apparently, they were loading the bus to go to the school.

"Liv!" Fitz said

"What happened last name? I was calling your name and everything. It was like you became a ghost" Fitz said laughing

"Oh… that.. I umm. Had to go do something. Plus it was kind of late" Olivia said nonchalantly

"Oh" Fitz said not really believing her but not wanting to push the event

"Liva. Liva… The light Liva" Jr. whispered as he pulled on his sister pants so that they could cross the street. He moved to stand behind Olivia when he saw Fitz running up to them

Olivia looked up and saw that the light had changed

"I have to go" Olivia said

"I'll… I'lll… uggh.. walk with you" Fitz stated. He didn't mind walking. He didn't want to deal with Mellie. She had been whining since they woke up that morning. Something about not being able to find a pair of her high heels. Like she needed them to go to a school.

"No.. its okay… I ugh.. have to get my brother to school first.. I'll see you there" Olivia said.

Fitz hadn't seen Eli standing there ,

"Hi" Fitz said smiling at the little boy, who looked just like his sister

"Say Hi Jr." Olivia whispered.

"hhi" Eli said. He didn't like strangers. He only knew his family and the few friends that he had in school

"_aana ismee _Fitz" Fitz said proudly. He had finally said it right.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. After a half hour of trying to teach it to him, he finally got it right

"_aana ismee_ Eli" Eli answered. Surprised that the stranger could speak Arabic

"Okay, Fitz I have to go so I can get him to school on time. I'll see you when I get there" Olivia said as he began to walk again

Fitz began to walk back to the bus_. Maybe all wasn't lost. Maybe she wasn't mad about last night._ He thought as he walked back to get onto the bus before the last person stepped on.

"Liva.. who was that?" Eli asked

"A friend Eli.. come on so we aren't late" Olivia said as they stepped up to his school building

"I think your friend likes you Liva! I would know. I have a girlfriend now!... plus he talks like I used to before I had a girlfrined" Eli said smiling

"And what exactly does that mean mister?" Olivia asked

"He was stuttering.. duuhhhh Liva.. see girls are dumb!" Eli said as he let go of his sisters hand and walked into the his classroom

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her little brother, as she turned to leave to get to school

XXX

When Olivia arrived at school, she saw Sanaa sitting next to the lab table. Fitz and his class should've been coming in shortly. She was surprised they didn't beat her to school.

"Hey Liv!, you look tired girl!" Sanaa said as Olivia sat down

"Such a compliment Naa" Olivia replied as she placed her backpack on the floor

"Long night?" Sanaa said

"Huh?" Olivia said avoiding eye contact

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that tall brown eyed, blue eyed beauty that we went out with yesterday.. would it? You know…the one that you were inseparable from allll day" Sanaa said looking at her friend for a clue

"You mean Fitz?"

"Oh so he has a name now?" Sanaa said

"Duh Sanaa, everybody has a name" Olivia said laughing

"Such a smart ass" Sanaa replied

"Here they come now!" Sanaa said

Before Sanaa could finish her statement Olivia popped her head up from the book that she was reading

"Made you look!" Sanaa laughed

"Ha-ha not funny!" Olivia said, looking back down

"Whatever, spill! I know you and _Fitz_ hit it off yesterday! Plus you popped your head up so fast just now I thought your head was going to fall off" Sanaa said

"Nothing happened Naa, we just talked while we were all out" Olivia said. She really didn't want to talk about last night after the mess that it turned out to be

"You're lying and I know it. But you know what Liv, its fine! I'll just tell Mecca…She'll get it out of you!" Sanaa said as she pulled her phone out, she knew if there was one person Olivia couldn't lie to it was Mecca

"You wouldn't!" Olivia said

Mecca began to type on her phone

"Wait.. I'll tell you!" Olivia said laughing. She hated when Mecca and Sanaa used the other to get information out of her but she had to admit these two were her best friends here in Haifa

Just before Olivia was about to tell, she looked up and saw that Fitz class was now walking into the room. She looked at Sanaa

"Hi" Fitz said as he sat down in his seat next to Olivia

"Hey Fitz" Sanaa said smiling at Olivia

"Hey guys" Jake said as he sat down next to Sanaa

"Fitz.. Olivia was just telling me what a wonderful time she had with you yesterday. Maybe you too should do it again" Sanaa said

When Mellie walked into the classroom she scanned the room for Fitz. She saw him sitting next to the girl that she saw him hugging the other day in front of the hotel. She didn't know what was going on but she was not about to let some girl from another county steal her boyfriend. Fitz was hers and she needed to know its NOW. She walked over to their lab table interrupting their conversation,

"Hi.. I'm Mellie.. Fitz's girlfriend.. and you are?" Mellie said as she stuck out her hand to Olivia

XXX

**A/N: I NO I NO I NO! IM SO SORRY ! I APOLIGIZE FOR THE HORRIBLE MELLIE/ FITZ SMUT! BUT I MEAN HEY! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AFTER THAT SCENE WITH KAREN LAST WEEK AND HER SAYING THAT SHE SAW MELLIE ON HER KNEES WITH UNCLE ANDREW! LOL IT DEFINENTLY WAS THE FUNNIEST SHIT ON SCANDAL IN IDK HOW LONG! LOL BUT ANYWAY.. Although I know you hated the Mellie/ Fitz smut. I wanted you all to get a taste of how I right smut.. now imagine I wrote it for Olivia and Fitz. There you go! Now your happy again!**

**So Mellie had Fitz wrapped around her finger as long as sex is involved. I mean but at least he doesn't reciprocate right? Mellie just does it. Lol But I need my man Fitz to get some willpower.. WILL POWER! Fitz! LOL**

**Sooooo Olivia and Fitz had a nice phone conversation. Sanna knows that Olivia is feeling Fitz, but Olivia is determined to put him in the friend zone... Wasn't Eli so cute? He has a girlfriend. **

**Sooo Mellie is already being a bitch to Liv.. Can't wait to see how Olivia reacts to Mellie. **

**AGAIN I APOLIGIZE FOR THE MELLIE/ FITZ SMUT!**

**Happy Reading! Tomorrow is Scandal Thursday! I May update after the show sooo be on the look out for it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love your REVIEWS even though these reviews will probably be hateful! Lol **

**Live. Love Laugh.! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HELLO HELLO HELLO ! Happy Scandal Thursday! **

**I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by the reviews to chapter 8. For the most part, some of you seem to understand why that chapter went in that direction in regard to Fitz and Mellie. Someone said they didn't like Sanaa and Mecca.. Ummm sorry but they will be apart of the story. Remember these girls are in high school and let's be honest, everyone has those nosey friends that love to be in their business just because! Plus! How would they be her friends if they didn't care about her and her well being! Sanaa and Mecca have good intentions! Lol. **

**I have to say people also had some interesting questions that I appreciated. So I will address them now: **

**Someone asked why they are speaking Arabic instead of Hebrew?**

**Answer: Let me begin by saying that as you probably can tell from the chapters, I do conduct some research before completing each chapter because I want it to as accurate as possible and I don't want to offend anyone of the Israeli culture. So after some intense research I found that "Approximately 20% of Israeli citizens are Arab and they generally do not speak Hebrew at home, due to the fact that Arab citizens often live in their own communities and have services available to them in their native Arabic language, many of them never learn Hebrew at a very high level." So, in staying true those Israeli citizens and their culture I decided to stick with their native language. Not to mention Hebrew is just a developed language, derived from Arabic. And Plus it makes it more interesting, I think! : ) **

**The second question: Where do I find the poems?**

**Answer: The first chapter poem is a Dream Deferred by Langston Hughes, which an infamous poem still taught today. Some of the other poems that don't have authors attached were either written by a friend of mine who would like to remain nameless or are done by me. I have a book of poems that I used to write when I was in high school as well as I took a poetry class my first semester or college, so sometimes I pull small snippets from those poems and use them! I hope that answered your question!**

**Soooo I was surprised that only 2 people genuinely complained about the Mellie/Fitz smut. Please remember that they are in Fitz school and Fitz is a teenage boy! Lol He has raging hormones just like the rest of them! Plus, as I mentioned in a previous chapter, Mellie uses Fitz hormones to get her way. Just like she did in chapter 3.. well I think it was chapter 3 it may have been chapter 2 I honestly cant remember. But yea! Don't fret. As some noted he is beginning to pull away.. Someone asked what is going to happen with Fitz and Liv in a week. I will not be telling that! That is a part of the plot! You will have to read to find out and with that being said, here is chapter 9! : ) **

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

_Can't help myself from feeling sad,_

_the feelings I had from you is something I _

_never had._

XXX

"Uhh, Mellie.. what are you doing?" Fitz asked. He was so confused. He didn't understand why Mellie just walked over their table, but whatever the reason he knew it couldn't be good

"Calm down, honey, I just simply wanted to formally meet your friends." Mellie said turning to look at Fitz with a faux smile and venom in her eyes

"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. I'm Mellie, Fitz's girlfriend. What's your name?"

"Livvie, you don't have to answer her" Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear. He could see that she was caught off guard and completely confused as to what conflict she seemed to be at the center of

"Its fine.. Hi. I'm Olivia" Olivia said shaking Mellie's hand

"And I'm Sanaa" Sanaa said. She looked Mellie and there was something about the girl that she didn't like. She seemed really fake and like she had a hidden agenda as to why she came over to their table.

"Nice to meet you Olivia" Mellie said complete ignoring Sanaa.

Mellie didn't know what it was but for some reason she didn't like Olivia. She knew she wasn't jealous because , I mean gosh, how could she possibly be jealous of her! She was rich and had a ton of money. In Mellie's eyes Olivia didn't hold a candle to her

"Nice to meet you as well" Olivia stated. There was an awkward tension at the table and she wanted to bolt. She didn't do well in conflicts, especially ones she didn't know existed.

"Well, I guess I shall be going" Mellie said as she bent down and surprised Fitz by kissing him while forcing her tongue into his mouth.

She turned and walked away.

Fitz looked down and shook his head. He couldn't believe her. He didn't know what that was about but he had a feeling it hand something to do with him hugging Olivia in front of the hotel. But me and Livvie were just friends right? I mean how could they be more than that? He was leaving in a week.

"I'm sorry about that guys" Fitz said as he looked up to see Sanaa looking at him and Olivia with her head done

"Are you guys ready to begin the lab now?" Olivia snapped

"Livvie are you okay?" Fitz asked. He had a feeling that Olivia was growing feelings for him. And if he was growing honest he had feelings for her too but the circumstances didn't allow for them to be anymore than friends

".. Uuhh. Yea I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Olivia said

Fitz nodded his head

"So Fitz. We have to go get our flies. Today we are going to put some 5 of the female and 5 of the males flies into the vial #1, those flies have to be apterous and wild flies. Then Sanaa and Jake, you guys can do vial #2, those have to be 2 of each, so 2 white eyed males, 2 red eyed males, 2 white eyed females, and 2 red eyed females." Olivia said. She looked up to make sure everyone heard her.

She was met with 3 pairs of eyes staring at her,

"Did you guys hear me?" Olivia asked

"Yea Liv, we heard you" Sanaa said. She grabbed Jake's hand and they made their way over to get gloves and to pick up their flies.

"Look, _Livvie_, I'm really sorry about what just happened. I don't know what's wrong with Mellie."

"Fitz, its fine. She's your girlfriend. Plus, we are just friends anyway." Olivia said

"Come, let's go get the flies and finish so that we can leave early" Olivia said as she got up and began to walk away from Fitz.

Fitz got up following Olivia. He was at a lost. He didn't want Olivia to feel bad about being friends with him, but he knew how Mellie could get and he didn't want her lashing out or throwing a temper tantrum for no reason.

XXX

After school Olivia went straight home. She realized that she hadn't spent time with her _jodedah_ in a while.

She walked in the house and took off her shoes. She went straight into the kitchen. She wanted to ask her to take her to look for a dress. Today after Fitz and his class left, her teacher told them that they would be having a farewell party for their international classmates at the end of the week.

"_jodedah"_ Olivia said as she walked up behind her grandmother and hugged her, she missed her lately.

"_ashtqto lki -aanti_" Olivia said.

"_Hiloo bint; ashtqto lki –aanti moklif"_ Ariella replied to her granddaughter. She had missed her over the past couple of days.

"How are you my sweet girl?" Ariella said

"Not too bad; just tired. I have a lot of work to do for school. Plus, Momma said she would take me to go visit a college when we finish school for break." Olivia said as she opens the refrigerator to grab a snack

"Oooh. Sounds nice" Ariella said. The room was silent until she finally spoke up

"_Hiloo bint,_ I'm sorry about the way your grandfather treated you at dinner. You know, for a man who wants a relationship with you he still hasn't figured out how to communicate with you" Ariella said as she walked around the kitchen making dinner for when her husband and family came home. She prided herself on making sure that her family was well taken care of. She knew some of those modern woman would scoff at the idea of staying home all day but for Ariella she enjoyed being able to see her family every day.

"_jodedah_, do you think you will be able to take me to get a dress? I would ask momma but I don't know if she will have to work, and Mecca said she would take me but.. I mean it's okay if you don't have time. Mecca and I can just go" Olivia said speaking rapidly.

"Sweet Girl, I would love to take you to get a dress. Does this have anything to do with this boy that your grandfather was yelling about at dinner?" Ariella said. She would never tell Olivia that when she got up to go get a drink of water the night before that she heard her laughing on the phone.

"No… _jodedah_" Olivia said looking down

"Sure _Hiloo bint_; and for the record. Your momma would love to take you too, and when it comes to this imaginary boy… your secret is safe with me." Ariella said as she winked at her granddaughter. Ever since Maya and Olivia arrived she and Olivia had an instant connection.

"_Bahebek, jodedah"_ Olivia said as she hugged her grandmother

"_Bahebek,__Hiloo bint"_ Ariella replied hugging her granddaughter

XXX

"_Livvie_?" Fitz whispered. He was lying in bed after another fight with Mellie when he saw his phone light up. She didn't want to go to the dance on Friday because she claimed that those people were not the kind of people she would hang out with.

"_Beiti Ahrub_" Olivia responded

"I'm surprised to hear from you…" Fitz said. He was genuinely surprised after last night and today in school he was determined that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him

"Why? Do you not want me to call you anymore? I don't want to make trouble for you and your girlfriend….I'm sorry" Olivia said hanging up. Earlier in class when she told Fitz they should be friends she thought that he was okay with that.

Not even five seconds after she hung up she saw her phone ringing

"_Livvie,_ don't hang up. I do want to talk to you. I just… I just was saying that I didn't think that you would call me, you know after today and last night?" Fitz said urgently.

Olivia thought about what he was saying. It made sense.

"Oh. Yeah no. I mean we're friends right?" Olivia said hoping he would say yes. She really liked speaking with Fitz

"Best friends" Fitz said smiling. He was happy she wasn't upset about Mellie.

"Soooo anyway… we never finished our conversation from last night. Tell me more about this motorcycle that you have" Olivia said.

"Well… its sort of like my prize possession. Its green and black. It cost around $5500; it was the first thing I ever bought for myself after working for the summer" Fitz said. He was reliving the moment that he bought his first motorcycle. He was proud of himself.

"$5500… Your crazy!" Olivia said.

Fitz was about to answer when Olivia told him to hold on. He phone was beeping and she didn't know who could be on her other line. She looked and saw that it was Mecca

"Fitz, don't hang up. Hold on"

Olivia clicked over to her other line

"Hey!" Olivia said

"Liv!" Meccas said

"Yea! What are you doing? I'm bored." Mecca said

"I'm on the phone. Can I call you back?" Olivia asked.

" And just who are you talking to at this hour?" Mecca said.

"Uhhhh.. a friend" Olivia said

"Any just who might this friend be? It wouldn't be that handsome boy from the other day would it?" Mecca asked.

"Maybe…" Olivia said smiling

"I KNEW IT ! SPILL ! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Mecca screamed through the phone. She was so happy for her little cousin. She finally found someone that she felt was worth her time

"Bye Mecca!" Olivia said laughing

"This conversation is not over Liv; Friday! I want details!" Mecca screamed

"Whatever!" Olivia said as she clicked back over to Fitz, even though she expected him to have hung up

"_Beiti Ahrub, _are you there?"Olivia said

"Yea, Livvie, I'm here!"

"That was Mecca" Olivia said

"Mecca?" Fitz said. He didn't know who that was.

"Oh. Sorry. My cousin. Mecca. She's like a sister to me. She just wanted to talk" Olivia said

"Oh. Do you want to call her back?" Fitz asked. He didn't want to keep her on the phone if she wanted to call back her cousin

"No, No! Its fine. I want to talk to you!" Olivia said. She couldn't believe she'd said that out loud.

"Good. I want to talk to you too"

"Soooooo Are you going to dance with me at the party on Friday?" Fitz asked Olivia. He had been thinking about dancing with her since the teacher told them about the party when they got back on the bus.

"So you can step all over my toes?" Olivia said laughing

"You mean so you can step on my toes, with those ridiculously high shoes I'm sure you'll probably be wearing" Fitz fired back

"Whatever, I can dance! You probably have two left feet" Olivia said laughing

"Excuse me, _Livvie _but I can dance!" Fitz said

"Yea, yea, yea… we'll see" Olivia said

"So you're going to dance with me?" Fitz asked again.

"I'll see about it" Olivia said. She wanted to say yes to Fitz, but she didn't want to do anything to upset Mellie or mess up his relationship

Fitz was ecstatic. He knew she didn't say yes but at least she was thinking about.

"So You have to teach me some of the music from here so that I could dance to it! You know?"

"What do you want to know?" Olivia asked. This is what she loved about her conversations with Fitz. They could go from one topic to another and the conversation didn't feel forced.

_He has a girlfriend. _Olivia heard her conscious say

"Tell me your favorite band or group or whatever it is that you listen to!" Fitz said.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine!" Olivia said.

"I like.. the roots. They are my favorite" Fitz said

"Well.. I like _Riff Cohen. _She's my favorite" Olivia said

"Okay, so when they play… what's her name? Riff Cohen? At the party, we will dance" Fitz fired back. He wasn't going to stop until he got a definitive answer.

Olivia laughed. He was so persistent.

"Yea, Fitz sure. We will dance" Olivia said.

"YES!" Fitz yelled

Olivia couldn't help but laugh,

"Okay, well I need to go to sleep. We do have class tomorrow" Olivia said

"Yea! I'll see you tomorrow" Fitz said

"WAIT!" Fitz yelled

"Livvie?" He figured she didn't hang up because the line didn't go dead

"Yes? Fitz?" Olivia said

"Can I walk to school with you tomorrow?" Fitz asked.

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't want your girlfriend to be upset with me" Olivia said. She would've loved for Fitz to walk with her everyday but she didn't want to upset his girlfriend. She didn't seem to like the fact that she and Fitz were friends

"Yes. _Livvie_ it will be fine." Fitz said. He knew she was worried about Mellie. But he refused to let her let Mellie make her inferior

"Okay. As long as you know that it will be okay. I would love to walk to school with you. Be ready at 7:30. I have to take my little brother to school first so I can't be late" Olivia said

"Okay.. Good night_ Livvie_" Fitz said

"Good night _Beiti Ahrub_"

XXX

The next morning Fitz woke up around 5:30am. He was so excited. He didn't want to be late meeting up with Olivia. He told Jake that he would be walking to school with Olivia, and if Mellie asked to tell her that he hand to go to school early to meet with the teacher.

Fitz was standing waiting for Olivia. He went outside at 7:15am. He had grabbed breakfast from the buffet in the hotel.

Olivia and Eli reached the corner at 7:30am.

"Good Morning" Fitz said smiling. He was happy to walk with Olivia

"Morning" Olivia and Eli said at the same time

"Late night?" Fitz whispered to Olivia

"Something like that." Olivai said smiling.

"Liva! Can we go to the plaza after school?" eli sasked his sister

"What's the plaza?" Fitz asked

Before Olivia could respond Eli jumped in

"Its this cool, cool, cool, place that my momma and sometimes my uncle take me too! They have the best food! Its sooooooo good! But sometimes I get a tummy ache because I eat too much! Oh and they have cool games there too! Its my favorite place!" Eli's said excitedly as he walked alongside his sister and Fitz.

"Yea! What he said" Olivia said laughing at Eli's excitement

"Well then let's go! I'd love to go!" Fitz said with a smile on his face! He loved walking with Olivia and Eli

They had finally approached Eli's school

"Plllleeeaaassse Liva!" Eli whined.

"Yea! Pllleeeaaaaasseee Livvie" Fitz joined in

Olivia looked at both of their faces. How could she say no to both of them

"Sure. But that means you have to be very good in school today Eli!" Olivia tried to say sternly

"Okay Liva! You're the best big sister ever!" Eli said jumping up and down!

"Yes! Livvie you are the best friend ever!" Fitz said

"Yea yea yea.. Go on Eli"

"And you" Olivia said pointing to Fitz, "Let's go before we're late" Olivia said pushing Fitz in front of her while shaking her head and laughing

XXX

**Sooooo Does this chapter make up for chapter 8? I hope so! Lol. Next chapter will be a little time at the plaza and then the dance! Yes Fitz will be leaving soon! We will be sad to see him go but he won't be gone from the story! **

**I have been writing this between every class that I had today because I wanted to make sure I got this to you before tonight's episode! **

**Happy Scandal Thursday. And remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**Live. Love. Laugh! : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi ! Happy Saturday! The Weather is lovely here on the east coast but of course, with all the back and forth with the weather the inevitable has occurred. I'm Sick. Which I guess is a good thing for you guys because it means as I lay in the bed I have no choice but to begin the next chapter. With that being said remember. This story is 20 chapters. We are half way there. This is chapter 10 . The journey for Olitz is far from over! This chapter will be longer than the rest and will be separated. So below is the first epigraph but there will be a second epigraph because I don't want to throw off the chapters. **

**The next two chapters will have song epigraphs instead of the usual poems. Honestly, I couldn't help myself! Lol**

**Enjoy Chapter 10 . I am working on Chapter 11 right now, so be on the lookout for it. **

**XXX**

_'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y_

_'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y_

_'Cause we like to party_

_Your touch is driving me crazy_

_I can't explain the way I feel_

_Top down with the radio on_

_And the night belongs to us_

_Just hold me close, don't let me go_

_Beyonce' _

XXX

The plaza was great! Fitz enjoyed time with Olivia and Eli. He felt at home with them. Although he still didn't know everything about the culture there in Haifa, being with Olivia and her brother was definitely a highlight of his time there. He was going to be sad to go back to the states. He hoped he and Olivia would remain friends.

"Hey Jake! Are you going to the dance tonight?" Fitz asked as he came out of the bathroom from taking a shower

"Yea! Def.! I can't wait to see Sanaa" Jake said.

He and Sanaa had definitely it off, and Fitz could tell that Jake was really happy.

"Man, have you thought about what it's going to like once we go back home?" Fitz asked Jake. He knew if anyone understood what he was feeling, Jake would

"Yea I know. I hope I still can stay in contact with her! Even just friends. She's a cool girl…. So what's going on with you and Olivia?" Jake asked. He knew Fitz had been spending a lot of time talking and hanging out with Olivia.

"Nothing... I mean she's a cool girl!" Fitz answered

"You're a horrible liar" Jake laughed as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door to take a shower and get dressed

"Whatever" Fitz mumbled as she ironed his shirt and pants. He wanted to look nice.

XXX

"Come out here now Olivia!" Mecca screamed! She had been trying to get Olivia to come out of the bathroom for the past hour.

"No wait. I don't think I'm going anymore" Olivia said. She was standing in the mirror looking at herself in her new dress.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope! If you don't get your butt out here right now!" Mecca screamed.

Maya was walking past when she heard Mecca screaming. She peeked her head into the room,

"What is all that screaming for?" Maya said

"She won't come out of the bathroom!" Mecca said frustrated with her cousin

Maya walked up to the bathroom door and slowly knocked.

"Livia" Maya said hesitantly. She thought she had an idea of what was going on with her daughter. She didn't know much about this boy she had been speaking with lately but she didn't know what her daughter was thinking.

"Momma, I'm not going any more" Olivia said

"Open the door Livia" Maya said.

"No." Olivia whispered.

"Unlock the door Livia" Maya said again. She was getting agitated. Olivia could be so stubborn sometimes. She was trying to be patient with her though

"Momma, I'm not going." Olivia said as she unlocked the door

She had been sitting on the toilet crying. She didn't know what it was, but once she got dressed and looked at herself she couldn't help but think about her daddy. _I wish you were here._ Olivia whispered as she kissed her locket that was around her neck. Eli had given her that locket on her 8th birthday.

Maya walked in the bathroom to see her daughter sitting on the toilet, her head was down while she held her locket in her hand

"Livia" Maya said she walked over to her daughter and turned her head to face her.

Olivia just shook her head no. She didn't know what to do.

"Livia..." Maya said as she pulled her daughter into a hug

"Momma… Olivia choked as she began to cry. It was times like this that Maya wished she would've stuck up to her father and not uprooted her babies. But it was too late for regrets. Right now she had to console her daughter and get her to cheer up and get ready to go to this dance

"Livia, I know baby, you don't have to say it. I know." Maya said as she held her daughter close and wiped her tears as she cried.

After about ten minutes Olivia began to calm down. Maya walked her out of the bathroom to see that her room was empty. She figured Mecca went down stairs

"Come on baby… let's get your make up fixed. And that hair done. So you can go dance with that little boy that's been keeping you up all night" Maya said laughing

Olivia looked up at her mother surprised

"What? You didn't think I realized that some little boy has been taking up all of my baby girl's attention?" Maya said as she looked at Olivia.

Looking into her eyes she couldn't help but see those same eyes that Eli had. Big, brown, expressive eyes.

Olivia laughed at her mother. If there was anyone who could cheer her up at a time like this is was her momma.

"I love you" Olivia said

"I love you too baby girl. And you listen to me, your daddy would be so proud of the young woman you have become" Maya said seriously while looking at Olivia through the mirror as she put the final touches on her hair.

Olivia got up and hugged her mother. She then put her shoes on and went downstairs to leave for the dance.

XXX

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. _

_And I'll take with me the memories _

_To be my sunshine after the rain _

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_Boys II Men_

XXX

Olivia and Sanaa walked into the ballroom. Sanaa quickly spotted Jake and walked over to him. Olivia on the other hand could help but scan the room for Fitz. Although a part of her felt guilty; _He has a girlfriend._ It was a constant reminder in the back of her head. She placed her purse down on the chair and took a seat. She was waiting for Sanaa to come back over to the table.

"Hey Olivia! How are you?" She looked up to see Jake and Sanaa

"Hi Jake, I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well." He said

"Hey… Fitz wanted me to tell you that he would be down shortly." Jake said

"Okay thanks." Olivia said awkwardly. A little disappointed that he wasn't there. But then she remembered. He probably has to wait for Mellie to get ready

After about 5 seconds of standing there in silence, Sanaa and Jake told her that they were going to go get some punch and that they would be back shortly. Olivia wasn't really pay much attention so she just shook her head signifying that she actually heard them

Olivia: This is the worst! I should've stayed home. He's not even down here yet. Maybe he changed his mind.

Mecca: Maybe he's doing something. You know he's coming. You said yourself that he said he was going to the dance right? And that he wanted to dance with you?

Olivia: yea but he also has a girlfriend

Mecca: A GIRLFRIEND? Liv, you didn't tell me that part.

Olivia: Well he does and I'm starting to think that maybe this was all just wishful thinking.

Fitz was getting dressed. He had just finished buttoning his shirt when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mellie." Fitz said as he opened the door for her and turned to finish getting dressed

"You're going?" Mellie said appalled

"Um yea Mellie I am going, and you should be going too. These people have been nothing but nice to us since we got here and now they are throwing a party to say goodbye to our class and you are too stuck up to even say thank you" Fitz said as he slipped his shoes on. This trip really opened his eyes to what type of girl Mellie was. She only cared about herself and he hated it.

"Well I'd rather not. And you would think that as my boyfriend you would stick by me and keep my company." Mellie said

"Well im not going Mellie. I want to say thank you to them for their hospitality during our stay here and welcoming us to their classroom" Fitz said as he began tying his tie.

Mellie was getting sick of Fitz! He was really laying it on thick tonight and he was lying on top of that.

"Oh Fitz, give me a break. This has nothing to do with the school and you know it. This is about you going to shamelessly flirt with that _girl_." Mellie spewed out with venom. She was pissed at the way that Fitz was looking at Olivia in class.

"Whatever, Mellie. I'm going" Fitz said as he walked past her to leave

"You're not even going to deny it? Are you?" Mellie said as she followed him to the elevator

"Leave it Mellie" Fitz said as he pushed the button for the elevator

"You know what Fitz. I don't know what kind of spell that girl put on you but you remember. You are my boyfriend!" Mellie screamed as the doors to the elevator closed.

As the elevator descended Mellie stated. _Oh. I'll leave it all right._ Mellie was pissed. Usually she would've gotten dressed and went to the dance just to spite Fitz, but the way she saw it. After tonight, she would have him wrapped right around her finger again, the minute they got back to the states

XXX

Olivia looked up from her phone when she felt someone staring at her. It had been an hour since the party started and she was convinced that Fitz was going to be a no show.

As she looked up she was met with the most beautiful baby blue eyes that she had ever seen. While they had a hint of grey and she thought she saw him frown, he looked so handsome.

Fitz was a man on a mission. He walked right over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug.

"Hhmmm. _Livvie,_ you look amazing" Fitz said as he breathed in her scent and extended her arm just to get a look at her. Olivia had on a flow length royal blue gown with soft silver accented jewelry. She did look amazing. Her hair was in tight curls, all pinned to one side and a few diamond hair clips keeping it in place.

"You clean up nice too" Olivia blushed.

She felt her phone vibrate and she knew it was probably Mecca. Her last text to Mecca was her begging her to come pick her up. She quickly text her back telling her never mind.

"So, I'm sorry I'm late" Fitz said as he took a seat next to Olivia

" It's okay." Olivia lied.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fitz asked. He felt bad. When he walked into the room he saw her sitting there with a sad expression on her face and he couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with his late arrival.

"Sure. Let's go get some" Olivia said

"Yea let's get some punch because then I want to see these infamous dance moves" Fitz teased

"Get ready then _beiti Ahrub_"

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means" Fitz asked as they made their way to the dance floor right next to Jake and Sanaa

"Nope." Olivia laughed

They began to dance. Fitz had to admit, his moves had nothing on Olivia's. She looked so carefree and happy. Smiling and laughing as she and Sanaa danced to about every song. It was about 11pm when the DJ announced that he would be playing two more songs before the party was over.

"Soo. Are we going to dance or do you want to go take a seat?" Fitz asked. He was tired. Olivia had him on his feet since he walked in the room. And he honestly didn't mind.

"Lets go take a break and then we can dance to the last song. Okay?" Olivia said.

"Sounds like a plan" Fitz answered

They turned and told Sanaa and Jake that they would be going to get something to drink if they needed them

"So, where's Mellie?" Olivia asked. She couldn't help but realize that his girlfriend hadn't come.

"Let's not talk about that" Fitz said

"Trouble in paradise?" Olivia laughed at Fitz but stopped as she saw his jaw tightened

"I'm.. I'm sorry" Olivia stated not wanting to ruin such a great night.

"No, its fine." Fitz said " and to answer your question. Mellie didn't want to come to the party, this isn't really her scene." Mellie said

"You mean, we aren't her scene?" Olivia said. She had gotten a vibe from Mellie that she felt she was above her.

"Yea something like that" Fitz said looking the other way. He was embarrassed to admit that he was dating someone who thought it was okay to look down upon people

"But… but that's not how you feel right?" Olivia asked. She was curious. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it

"No, not at all. I loved this trip! I learned so much and made a new friend" Fitz said trying to lighten the mod

"and just who might this friend be?" Olivia asked coyly

"Well, this girl. She's really smart. And she is insanely pretty too. Plus she's pretty cool once you get to no her. I just hope we can still be friends once I leave on Sunday" Fitz said

Olivia was taken back. She couldn't believe he wanted to remain friends after his trip. She knew that she wanted to still be friends but she didn't want to presume that he felt the same way. She was happy to hear him say it too.

"She said like an amazing friend. You might want to hold on to her. And I'm sure she would want to remain friend with you after your trip" Olivia said

Before the he could respond, the DJ announced that he would be playing the final song of the night.

"Come on! Lets go dance" Fitz said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, _Livvie_, I had an amazing these past two weeks with you" Fitz said looking down at her.

**Baby come here and sit down, let's talk**

**I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by**

**Saying that I love you,**

**But you know, this thing ain't been**

**No walk in the park for us**

**I swear it'll only take a minute**

**You'll understand when I finish, yeah**

**And I don't wanna see you cry**

**But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so**

"I had a great time with you too Fitz." Olivia responded

"You know. I was serious back there." Fitz stated.

**How do you let it go? When you,**

**You just don't know? What's on,**

**The other side of the door**

**When you're walking out, talk about it**

**Everything I tried to remember to say**

**Just went out my head**

**So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand**

**'cause I know**

"Oh yea?" Olivia said looking into his eyes

"I would love to continue being friend with you _Livvie,_ and who knows… I might just find myself coming back to this place one day" Fitz said

Little did Olivia know he was serious. He was already thinking about the next time that he would get a chance to return to Haifa. There was something about Olivia that intrigued him and he wanted to learn more about her.

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Girl it's not you, it's me**

**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

**Right time to say goodbye**

**Girl I know your heart is breaking**

**And a thousand times I**

**Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"**

**Why am I taking so long to say this?**

**But trust me, girl I never**

**Meant to crush your world**

**And I never**

**Thought I would see the day we grew apart**

**And I wanna know**

" I'd love to continue being friends with you too Fitz" Liv responded

"May you can come to the states and _I_ can give _you_ a tour" Fitz said as he tapped her nose and laughed as she scrunched up her face

"Stooopp" Olivia laughed

"I don't know about going to the states but you are more than welcome to back to visit" Olivia said looking down. She wished she could go to the states but that was never happening.

**How do you let it go? When you,**

**You just don't know? What's on,**

**The other side of the door**

**When you're walking out, talk about it**

**Girl I hope you understand**

**What I'm tryna say.**

**We just can't go on**

**Pretending that we get along**

**Girl how you not gonna see it?**

"Hey" Fitz said once he saw the somber look on her face

****"don't be sad.. I'll be back.. I promise" He said smiling

" Plus… Im supposed to be the one that's sad. Im going to be leaving my new best friend. What if she finds someone else that lives closer and can be her friend. I would hate for her to forget about me" Fitz said poking at his bottom lip for emphasis

Olivia laughed

"There's that smile" Fitz said as she looked into her eyes

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Girl it's not you it's me.**

**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

**Right time to say goodbye**

**XXX**

**And there you have it folks! song by Chris Brown entitled, Say Goodbye. This chapter was kind of sad. Olivia almost didn't go to the dance. Fitz is leaving :'( But I'm happy Maya was there for her. Mellie and her non sense. How about that dance. They were so cute. I enjoy their playful banter so much. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. Im going to support my friend at her dance show case tonight but when I return I will finish chapter 11 and post it so don't go to far. Tell me your thoughts. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

** .Love : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long! I had half of this chapter finished before I left my room last night and I thought I would be back to finish but I mean hey, things didn't work out that way! **

**Anyway so last chapter Fitz left! This next half of the story will be a Segway into part 2! I hope you enjoy!**

_The title we chose_

_But what does it mean to be "best friends"?_

_You should see each other every day?_

_Well that's not true for you and me_

_Should silly little fights get in our way?_

_Only if that's how it's meant to be_

_Should we give?_

_Should we borrow?_

_Should we dance like there's not tomorrow?_

_Secrets are traded_

_Privacy invaded_

_Hugs and smiles are shared_

_Tears are shed_

_Love is spread_

_We know that we both really cared_

_I smile, you smile_

_You cry, I cry_

_I wish, you wish_

_You die, I die_

_If you fall_

_I'll help you up_

_And if you call_

_I'll always pick up_

_Best Friends Forever_

_The promise we made_

_And I know in my heart_

_That it will never fade_

XXX

It had been a week since Fitz left Israel. He couldn't help but feel like he had left apart of himself behind. When he first returned he was afraid that he wouldn't hear from Olivia. He was surprised when she called that night to see if he had a safe trip home. They talked for about an hour. She told Fitz about different college tours that she was preparing to go on, and he told her about which college he would be attending in the fall.

Although Olivia was sad to see him go, she liked the idea of them remaining friends despite the long distance. Lucky for them they both had iPhones so between Facetime and iMessaging they were doing a great job at communicating. To make things even better, they were even able to maintain a respectable level of friendship between each other. While it was hard at times and they had to catch themselves, Olivia found it easy to remind Fitz of his current situation without getting upset.

This week had been a rough week for Olivia, it was finals week at school and she had a lot to study. It wasn't like she felt like she wasn't properly prepared but she always seemed to stress herself out over finals, and because of this she hadn't talked to Fitz all week. While it was common knowledge to all of her friends and family, When Olivia was stressed, her natural reaction was to "disappear." She would become consumed with work only leaving time to sleep at night. This is why Fitz hadn't heard from her all week.

Fitz was worried. It wasn't like Olivia not to answer her phone. He had been texting, calling, and facetiming her all week with no response. He wanted to tell her of the exciting news that he received.

"Jake!" Fitz called as he saw him walking down the hall

"Wassup man?"

"Have you spoken to Sanaa lately?" Fitz knew that Jake and Sanaa were still in contact

"Yea I have been; why?" Jake

"Well.. Its just I haven't heard from Liv in about a week and I'm starting to get worried"

"Fitz… you do realize you have a girlfriend right?"

"What does Mellie have to do with this?" Fitz asked he was started to get pissed

"She has everything to do with it. You can't keep chasing around Olivia when she's halfway around the world and you have a girlfriend right here at home"

"We are just friends Jake" Fitz said

"Whatever man. You and I both know that you want to be more than friends with Olivia" Jake said.

"But since your just friends, I'll make sure to ask Sanaa to have Olivia call you" Jake said as he walked away leaving Fitz standing in the hallway.

Fitz stood there staring as Jake walked away. He knew he was right, but how was he supposed to have a relationship with someone who was on the other side of the world? At least Mellie was there.

XXX

"Livia, open the door baby" Maya said

"Yes, momma?" Olivia said as she opened the door. Curly hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her hair. Glasses framing her face, with a t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts on. Olivia had been in her room All weekend.

"Eat" Maya said as she handed Olivia a plate with her favorite foods on it and walked into the room

"You don't have to stay. I can bring the plate down when I finish" Olivia said as she sat back down at her desk and picked up the pencil

"Nice try baby, but I'm not leaving until you eat the food on that plate. I've told you about hiding in this room all day; it's not good for you" Maya said.

"I know but momma I have to study, I have finals this week." Olivia said as she picked up the food off of her plate

Olivia and Maya sat there talking while she ate. She had to admit she was hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she had something outside of her favorite air popped popcorn

"Soooo" Maya said

"What schools to you want to go look at first?" Maya asked her daughter. She knew it was a touchy subject. The last time her college education was discussed, her grandfather let her know that she would be able to leave the states. Which resulted in an argument between mother and daughter over why her grandfather gets to make all the decisions in everyone's lives.

"Ummm, I don't know. I have really looked. I thought you said you had a school in mind?" Olivia said without looking up from her notebook

"Yes I do. We can go visit the _University of Haifa,_ _St. George's College, and Tel Aviv University."_ Maya stated

"Momma do I have to go to school here? Don't you think you could talk to him about maybe letting me go somewhere else?" Olivia asked.

"Livia, you already know that is not going to happen. I'm sorry that things are the way that they are but what have I been telling you since we got here?"

"To… to make the best out of the situation" Olivia stammered out

"That is right. So lets continue to do that?" Maya said hugging her daughter and smiling.

"So tell me about this boy" Maya said. She never wanted to lose touch with her daughter

"There isn't really much to tell. We are just friends, plus he left" Olivia stated somberly

"He left? What do you mean Livia?"

"He. Left. Momma. As in he got on a plane and went back home. He was from the states" Olivia stated

" Oh…" Maya said.

" Yea.." Olivia said

"Momma, can we talk later. I want to finish studying" Olivia said

"Sure baby. I'll be down stairs." Maya said as she kissed her daughter on the temple and left out of the room.

XXX

Olivia was laying down. She was exhausted. She had been up studying all day. It was about 2:30am there, and for some reason she couldn't sleep. So she decided to check her phone. Since she began studying she had turned on the "do not disturb" setting on her phone so that he wouldn't distract her.

The minute she took off the setting her phone was flooded with voicemails, text messages, emails and every kind of notification she could think of. As she read the text messages she saw that the majority of them were from Fitz. It seemed as though he was getting worried about her.

_Fitz: Hey Livvie!_

_1 Day Later_

_Fitz: Hey Livvie ! I hope I hear from you soon. _

_At Night_

_Fitz: Livvie, I'm starting to get worried. Could you please give me a call_

_2 Days Later_

_Fitz: Not funny Olivia. I've really starting to worry about you. Please call me_

_Tonight_

_Fitz: Livvie, PLEASE CALL ME!_

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Fitz was so sweet. Sometimes he made her forget that he even had a girlfriend because he was so attentive to her. They truly were best friends.

Olivia looked over at the clock. It was 2:30am so she figured it was about 6:45am in the states. She figured she'd wait until later in the day to contact Fitz.

XXX

When Fitz woke up the next day, he was still trying to decide how much truth was in Jake's statement the other day. He felt like Jake was probably right. But how as he supposed to just leave Mellie and tell her that he was going to have a long distance relationship with someone who was half way around the world. He knew he liked Olivia as more than a friend but he didn't know how she felt about it either, and he'd rather be her friend then ruin their friendship by trying to become something more.

Fitz checked his phone was surprised when he saw a text message from Olivia.

_Olivia: Beiti Ahrub, I'm sorry I've missed your calls I've been busy lately. Hopefully we can talk soon! _

Although he didn't get to talk to her. He was happy to receive a text from her. Just to let her know that she was okay.

The more he thought about what Jake said, the more he felt like he needed to break up with Mellie. He was beginning to weigh the pros and cons of their relationship. And it seemed the only thing he could figure out was that he liked having sex with Mellie but if he was being honest it really wasn't that good. He was just a teenage boy was raging hormones and Mellie had not problem being there to satisfy him. But he left like Olivia was his heart. She listened to him. She seemed to be genuinely interested in his thoughts and his aspirations and dreams.

After thinking, he knew what he had to do. Fitz was pulled out of his thoughts by feeling someone put their arm around his waist.

"Mellie" Fitz said completely void of emotion

"Hey baby. I was just talking to Amanda about prom and I think I've finally figured out what color we are going to wear" Mellie stated

"Mellie, can we talk about this later. I really need to get to class" Fitz said as she began to walk away.

"Fitz! Fitz!" Mellie yelled as she followed him down the hall

"What Mel?"

"Fitz, I'm trying to talk to you"

Fitz sighed. He really didn't feel like being bother with Mellie,

"Fine, go ahead I'm listening"

"So, I was thinking. We could wear silver and black. You know? Because I was talking to Amanda and apparently she and her date are going to wear all black. I mean I guess that's nice but where does she think she's going? To a funeral but anyway, so yea I want to wear silver. So that means you need to get a new black suit" Mellie rambled

"Mellie, I just bought a new suit" Fitz said exgasberated

" Fitz. Honey. I don't care. You need a new suit and I need to look beautiful! I want to win prom queen and it would only befitting that you would be the king so Mellie, we are wearing silver and black" Mellie stated firmly

"Whatever Mel. I have to go" Fitz said as he turned and left

XXX

"Hey Liv!"

"Hey!"

"So, have you decided which schools you are applying too?" Sanaa asked

"Not yet. I have to do some research. I never planned to go to school here so I never looked into the schools here." Olivia responded to Sanaa as they stood at their desk talking to one another

"Oh. Well I'm going to school here. Maybe we can go to the same one" Sanaa said

"Which one are you going too?" Olivia asked. She figured if she had to stay for school she mines well go to school with someone that she knew.

"My mom and I are going on a tour of the University of Haifa this weekend. You should come"

"Oh really? My mom and I were just talking about going there as well. Lets all go together" Olivia said. _Maybe this won't be so bad_ she thought


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have heard your cries and Im sooooo sorry! Lol I know I'm usually really good about updating each week. I actually started the chapter the day that I posted chapter 12 and Idk what happened! I just got busy Lol. This week was really busy but on the bright side, I'm on Easter Break now so I'm free! **

**So what did you guys think about Thursday night? I hope Papa Pope doesn't die! He seems to be learning how to be a real father to Olivia. I think he always did love her, it's just he was trying to shield her from her mom and now that she doesn't need that anymore he can be the father to her that she's always wanted. I really enjoyed the Olitz moments! And the fact that they didn't create her sleeping with Jake into an unnecessary production.**

**Since I took so long to update, I'm going to give you all a time jump. So we can get to the good stuff! Lol Enjoy! **

XXX

_Though miles come between us_

_And distance keeps us apart_

_Nothing can ever change_

_The love inside my heart_

XXX

It had been two years since Olivia and Fitz met. Fitz was now a sophomore at George Washington University where he was studying Education and Arabic Studies. To say that his class trip to Haifa was life changing would be an understatement. Not only did he finally realize what he wanted to study once he got to college, he also met his girlfriend of now one year and a half.

After graduating high school, Fitz continued to maintain his relationship with Olivia. He also realized that he needed to dump Mellie, despite how good the sex was, she was just too big of a pain in the ass for him. It wasn't until the end of his fall semester that he and Olivia finally expressed their true feelings. While they were always there, and while he had Jake in his ear, and Olivia had Sanaa, they both were skeptical about how they could possibly be anything more than friends with their current living situation. The physicality which kept the relationship stable won't be there. The knowledge that she could hug him or he could kiss her wasn't there because in their reality, it didn't exist.

Subsequently they both began to realize that the feelings they have were inevitable. They couldn't control them. For Olivia, she had never been so comfortable with anyone the way she was with Fitz, he was truly a breath of fresh air in her world. Her relationship with him, was an escape from her reality, she didn't have to focus on all of the things that she couldn't control in her life. Fitz made her feel normal.

For Fitz, Olivia was everything. She was his partner, his best friend, his confidante, and even at the age of 21 he knew she was the love of his life. Denial of such a fact would be treason in his mind. He knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. Their relationship was perfect. Although they struggled with dealing with the distance at times, they learned to love each other past the obstacles that were out of their control.

"_Beiti Ahrub_" Olivia said as she laid down in her dorm room on her bed with the phone glued to her ear.

She and Sanaa both decided to attend the University of Haifa. When they went on the tour during the summer after junior year, Olivia had to admit, she loved it. It was everything that she was looking for at a university. Although she had her moments when she would complain about not being able to make her own choice on her college decision, she learned to take control of her experience at UH. For her that meant, getting involved in every way that she could, utilizing every resource provided to her and finding a happy medium in which she was able to enjoy her experience. Lucky for her, Mecca finally moved out of her parents house and her two bed room apartment wasn't far from campus. Due to this, Olivia spent a lot of her time over there, studying or just hanging out off campus.

"Livvie" Fitz responded.

It was 11pm in Haifa and he was calling to wish her good night, despite the fact that it was around 4am in the morning in DC. They tried to exist as a normal couple, and normal couples talked before bed so that is what they did.

"How was your day?" Fitz asked as he yawned sitting up in bed

"It was okay. I went to the plaza after class" Olivia answered as she put the phone on speaker and began to get ready for bed.

"Sounds like fun" Fitz responded half asleep.

"_Habibi,_ go to back to sleep." Olivia said

"Noo, baby, I'm okay" Fitz answered. He wanted to talk to her besides texting. He hated the time difference between them. It was honestly one of the main reasons why they never got to hear each others voice expect on the weekends

"Fitz" Olivia stated. Fitz knew whenever she said his real name, it meant that she was serious.

"Okay, Okay. I'll text you when I get up. Goodnight Livvie"

"Good Night Habibi" Olivia responded

XXX

"So, I know the last time we spoke, We talked about the various places in which you could go for the next semester. I know you expressed a keen interest in doing your studies in Israel, but, don't you think considering your majors and studies it would be more beneficial for you to study in a country in which is apart of the Arab world? Like, Lebanon, Syria, Tunisia? All of those places have a rich Arabian culture and would fit perfectly with your studies. Not to mention you could travel as well while learning first hand." Mrs. Reeves suggested.

Mrs. Reeves was the study abroad counselor at GWU, and specifically she was Fitz, study abroad counselor. Mrs. Reeves had been doing her job here at GWU for about 23 years now, and during that time she sent many students to various places around the world in which they all expressed what a wonderful experience they had.

"Mrs. Reeves, I have a clear idea of where I want to go for the spring semester. I just need to find a good program that I can enroll in for my classes" Fitz stated

"Okay, Fitzgerald. If you are sure, I have found three programs. The first allows you to be a teaching assistant in a high school while taking four classes at the local college. The second is an internship/ independent study in which you would be responsible for preparing an extensive research paper on the topic or your choice. The third option is the live-in option, you can attend regular classes at a university in which you will have access to their entire course load, while living in the dorms on campus. This option means that you would simply just be going to class there."

"Uhhhh okay. Can I get some time to think about this?" Fitz asked politely. He wanted to ask Olivia's opinion and see what she thought

"No problem. Fitz. Please just let me know by the end of the week. We have to begin looking into scholarships and making sure that each department here at GWU will accept the credits that you will earn while abroad" Mrs. Reeves stated

"Okay. No problem. Will not" Fitz said as he began to walk out of the office. He looked at his phone. He knew it was about 4pm at Haifa and since he was done for the day he figured he'd give Olivia a call.

"Hi, Baby" Fitz said as Olivia answered the phone

"Hi" Olivia responded. She had just got in from her last class for the day.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay." Olivia said sighing. She had a lot of work to get done for class and it was becoming stressful

"Just okay?"

"Just a lot of work"

"Livvie" Fitz said. He could tell in her voice that something was wrong

"I'm fine" Olivia said. She didn't want to talk about what was bothering her and she knew he wasn't going to let it go until she did

"I'm just stressed Fitz. That's all"

"Okay. If you say so"

There was silence on the phone. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Livvie. I went to meet with the study abroad advisor today" Fitz stated.

"I don't know why your telling me. You refuse to tell me where you are going." Olivia said.

"Baby, I told you, give me two weeks and I will let you know" Fitz said with a smile on his face

"Whatever."

"I miss you Livvie" Fitz sighed. He hated the distance. He hated that she was on the other side of the world. And every time he asked her to come visit him she seemed to have a reason why she couldn't.

"I miss you too babe" Olivia said

"Can we facetime later?" Fitz asked hopefully

"Sure babe. I have to go home for dinner tonight. I promised momma I would come see her. But I'll try you when I get home" Olivia said

"Okay babe. I'll talk to you later"

XXX

"Liva!" Eli yelled as he saw his big sister walk through the door

"Livia" Maya said as she hugged her daughter

"Hi momma. Hi Eli" Olivia said as she took off her shoes

"How's my baby girl?" Maya asked

"Okay I guess. Just stressed out. Where's _jodedah?" _Olivia asked.

If she was honest, she enjoyed being in Israel for college because it meant that she could have days like this. Days where she gets so stressed out that she could go home and see her mother and her grandmother. They were her best friends. Always in her corner no matter what.

Olivia walked into the kitchen to find her grandmother.

"_Hiloo bint, _is that you? I thought you finally found a way to run away. It's been so long since we've seen you" Ariella joked as she hugged her granddaughter

"_jodedah_, it hasn't been that long" Olivia laughed while she sat down.

"Long enough, sweet girl. So tell me. What's going on? What's new?" Ariella asked

Olivia thought carefully before she answered. She wanted to tell her mother and grandmother about Fitz but she was afraid of what her grandfather would say. His disdain with clear to her the first time he was told about seeing his granddaughter parading around Haifa with Fitz two years ago.

"Nothing. Just school." Olivia said nonchalantly

"You may be able to tell your momma that lie and she believes you, but I know you. Start talking" Ariella said as she eyed her granddaughter skeptically and took a seat across from Olivia, handing her a plate with dinner on it.

"Thank you."

"Really. Nothing. Just school. It's a little stressful right now, with midterms and holiday break coming up" Olivia stated as she ate

"No boyfriends?" Ariella asked. Although she knew her granddaughter tended to be a loner, she knew that she was beautiful, and the idea that she hadn't at least met someone was crazy to her. She knew that Olivia was probably worried about her grandfather and the way in which he would react. Especially after his reaction to Mecca's last boyfriend, but something told her that Olivia wasn't that afraid of Abdiel.

"Nope. None" Olivia said looking down at the plate.

"Okay, _Hiloo bint"_ Ariella said

"Okay what?" Maya said as she walked into the room. She had just finished helping Eli with his homework and she was thrilled to have her oldest home. Even if it was just for the night.

"Nothing momma" Olivia said

"So, Livia, when do I get to have you home for break, I have a surprise for you?" Maya said

"Momma. You know I hate surprises, and at the end of the week I will be home until the spring semester" Olivia said

"I promise, you will love it" Maya said.

"Okay momma. Its getting late and I need to get back to school. Are you going to take me or should I get Mecca to come pick me up?" Olivia asked her mother

"You just got here" Maya responded

"I know momma but I have to get back so that I can take my test and come spend three weeks with you" Olivia said

"Okay." Maya said. She looked to her mother

"_Omi_, I will be back. Would you mind putting Eli in the bed for me?" Maya asked her mother as she grabbed her purse

"No problem. And Sweet girl I will see you at the end of the week" Ariella said

"Okay. See ya later _jodedah"_

XXX

"Momma." Olivia said apprehensively, once they got in the car.

"Yes, Livia" Maya responded as the drove back to the university

"I wanted to ask you a question" Olivia stated. She didn't know how to bring up the topic

"What's the question?" Maya stated. She knew Olivia and knew it must be serious if she waited until the ride back to school to ask

"Well, I just wanted to ask…"

"Land your plane baby" Maya said laughing at her daughters nervousness

"Momma. Can I go study abroad?" Olviai said. She had been thinking about it ever since Fitz mentioned that he was trying to study abroad.

"Study abroad, where baby?" Maya asked her daughter. She knew her father would probably have a fit about Olivia leaving Israel but she wanted her daughter to live her life. She knew she had taken enough away from her.

"Ummm.. I don't know yet. I didn't want to talk to a counselor until I knew that I was serious about it." Olivia said. She didn't expect her mother to entertain the idea. She knew that her grandfather would be against it and ever since she was little and they arrived in Haifa, she couldn't remember a time when he wasn't controlling the decisions of she and her mother.

"Okay. Well, you go figure out where you want to go, and let me handle the rest." Maya said as she pulled up to the front of Olivia's dormitory

"Really? You're sure he won't stop me?" Olivia asked. She didn't believe that her mother would stand up to her grandfather or that her grandfather wouldn't find away to stop her from going abroad.

"Really, baby. I love you. I want you to have an amazing life." Maya said as she began to feel tears threatening to fall down her face. Tears of guilt that she wished to erase

"Okay momma" Olivia said. As she looked at the tears streaming down her mother's face.

"You do good on those exams and be ready because when you come back home we are going to have the time of our lives" Maya stated

"I love you momma" Olivia said as she got out of the car

XXX

It had been about two weeks since Fitz met with the study abroad counselor. During that time he had finalize all arrangements and was preparing himself to go away after the Christmas holiday.

"Fitzgerald get down here!" Big Jerry screamed.

"Yes dad?" Fitz said as he walked into the room. He knew his father was not thrilled about his trip. Just like he wasn't thrilled to learn that his son wanted to be a teacher.

"Are you all settled for you trip?" Big Jerry questioned.

"Yes. I finalized all of the plans" Fitz said. To say he had a strained relationship with his father would be an understatement and this conversation seemed to be nothing more than a trap.

"Is that all you wanted?" Fitz asked, getting aggravated.

"Sit. Fitzgerald. We need to discuss a few things" Big Jerry stated firmly

"No, Dad its okay. I have to finish bringing my things in from the car" Fitz said as he turned to leave

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Big Jerry boomed

Fitz sat in the chair.

"So, as I was saying. Once you return from that god forsaken trip that I unfortunately had to pay for, a few things are going to change. You, my son will be finishing your college career and going straight into the navy."

"No I'm not." Fitz yelled

"Yes you are! Grant men go into the navy and you so are a Grant man, although I question that some times. Never the less, your blood is pure Grant so you will be going into the navy!" Big Jerry said with finality.

"Why do I need to go into the navy? What in the hell makes you think that a teacher needs to be in the navy!" Fitz said as he stood up.

"A teacher? You think just because I let you have your way and allowed you to major in education that you would be going into a low position such as teaching? Have you lost your mind?" Big Jerry laughed at his son.

"What the hell else does a person with a education degree do! They teach dad!" Fitz stated

"Fitzgerald, look. I don't care what degree you get. Quite frankly. You can major in whatever the hell you want in undergrad. But you will be going into the navy and when you return we will discuss you going to law school. I have a friend named Cyrus Beene whom I have already contacted about your enrollment when the time comes. So I want you to enjoy this little vacation you call a "scholastic experience" because when you return you will begin putting in to place the plan that is set for you" Big Jerry said. He then looked back down to the papers that he was working on. Dismissing his son in the process.

Fitz looked at his father with rage. He couldn't believe him.

"You know this is my life right?" Fitz stated.

"Fitzgerald. Go get the things out of the car. This conversation is over" Big Jerry said not looking up from his desk.

_Asswhole_. Fitz stated as he walked out of the room

XXX

"_Beiti Ahrub."_ Olivia said as she answered the phone.

"Guess what!" Fitz said to Olivia. He had been laying down in bed when she called but he was thrilled to hear her voice. He couldn't wait to tell her about his destination for his study abroad

"Are you finally going to tell me where you are going? You know, I would like to know where my boyfriend is going for a whole 5 months. Especially since wherever it is, I probably won't be able to speak with him" Olivia said sassily.

"Someone is feeling sassy tonight" Fitz said laughing

"Nope. Just curious" Olivia said smiling

"So are you going to tell me?" Olivia asked.

"No. I'm not. But I do have a question to ask you"

"A question!? You said two week and then you would tell me where you were going" Olivia said

"Well let me ask you this question then I promise to tell you" Fitz stated

"What is it Fitz?" Olivia stated disappointed

"Livvie, you aren't mad, are you?" Fitz said laughing

"What's your question Fitz?" Olivia stated dryly

"Well, baby, do you think you have enough space in your room for your boyfriend and all of his things for the next 5 months?"

XXX

**AAAAHHHHHHH So Fitz is going back to Haifa! I'm excited to write their reunion! Maya was sweet this chapter. I figured I'd give you all a loving Mama Pope after watching that crazy lady on Thursday. Although I have to say I do enjoy her sometimes. **

**So Big Jerry made an appearance this chapter. I know its kind of late in the game for a new character but its necessary! I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. And like I said, I am on easter break so in between going to the gym and looking for a new car I will try my best to get back to my regularly scheduled updates! Lol . **

**P.S – I'm working on a new story for the fandom. I began the plot points the other day. So look out for it! **

** .Love! **


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note!

Hi Everyone! Let me begin by saying I hope you all haven't given up on me! I am currently working on the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I thought it would've gotten it done over break but between all family functions, birthday parties, internships, and personal matters I didn't have time. With that being said, the beginning of the next chapter is already started. I hope that I can publish something by Wednesday( fingers crossed) ! Again I apologize!

P.S: TWO MORE WEEKS UNTIL SUMMER BREAKS ! Then I promise updates will be frequent!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finals are in two weeks! I'm sorry for such a long delay. This chapter is missing a poem. I just don't have the time to write something. End of Semester = TOO MUCH WORK. But I won't to make sure I got this out to you before 10pm EST.**

"Livvie" Fitz said into the phone.

"What, what did you just say?" Olivia stammered out. She was in a state of shock, she wanted to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Livvie, I said, Do. _You_. Have space in that dorm room for me?" Fitz said laughing

"Fitz" Olivia said getting excited. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Does this mean what I think it means"

"I don't know. Tell me what you think it means"

"Fitz" Olivia said slowly

"Yes, Livvie, I'm going to back to Haifa" Fitz said laughing

XXX

"What?! What is so important that you had to drag me away from the boy! He was so cute!" Sanaa said exasperated as Olivia pulled her out of the hallway and into their dorm room

"Guess What?" Olivia said excitedly

"This better be good Liv!"

"Guess!" Olivia yelled

"Im not guessing!" Sanaa stated firmly

"Well then I guess I'm not going to tell you! I'll just tell Mecca and make her swear to secrecy" Olivia said laying on her bed. If there was one thing she knew about Sanaa, she was nosey. She had to know what was going on!

"Liv" Sanaa said, letting her curiosity get the best of her

"Liv"

"OLIVIA"

"WHAT!"

"What did you have to tell me!?" Sanaa asked anxiously

"Nothing, its fine."

"Come on Liv, that's not fair!"

"You didn't want to know!" Olivia responded as she pulled out her text book to begin her homework

Sanaa glared at Olivia.

No matter how much Olivia wanted to make her suffer she had to tell someone, she was jumping with excitement!

"Okay, I'll tell you" Olivia said looking up

"What! What is it!?" Sanaa stated

"Fitz is coming back!" Olivia practically screamed

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH!"

"Yes!" Olivia said

"Wait.. So is Jake coming too?" Sanaa asked

" I thought you were into that guy out in the hallway" Olivia said laughing. Leave it to Sanaa to loose interest in less than 10 minutes

"You know I looooooooovvvvvvveeee Jake!" Sanaa said laughing

"Yea, well… I hate to rain on your parade, but no, he isn't coming. Fitz is studying abroad here" Olivia told Sanaa as she sat back down to finish her assignment

"Damn. You got me excited for nothing" Sanaa said in a faux sad tone

"Cheer up! I'm sure the guy in the hall is still interested" Olivia said laughing

XXX

"Fitz!" Jake shouted as he walked into the Grant beach house where Fitz decided to stay after her last blow up with his father

"Dude stop screaming" Fitz stated from the kitchen

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were in the kitchen? Usually when your home you're down stair s working out with the music blasting" Jake answered

"Yeah well right now I just want to unwind so I figured I'm make a sandwich and pig out on the couch" Fitz answered as he walked into the living room

"So, I bumped into your dad and he was rambling on about some trip you're going on, I wasn't really paying attention. You know how your dad can be" Jake said

Fitz and Jake were both well aware of the way Big Jerry acted when he didn't get his way. There were too many times when Jake would leave the window open at his house so Fitz could sneak in, in the middle of the night to get a good nights sleep after fighting with his father over god knows what.

"Yea, well, you know the usual, Grant men go to the navy after college" Fitz stated imitating his father

"But really, he's just bitching because I told him where I'm going and he thinks it's a waste of his money. But I mean hey, if he wants me to follow his plan then he has to give me what I want and I'm going on this trip" Fitz said with finality in his voice

"And where exactly are you going?" Jake asked

"Remember I told you I was going to study abroad next fall?" Fitz stated as he flipped the channels for something to watch

"Yea, I think I remember you saying something about that; did you finally decide where you are going?" Jake asked

"Yeah. I'm going to see Olivia" Fitz stated

"You're going where?" Jake asked his friend

"To see Olivia. You know, my girlfriend that lives half way across the world and for some reason can't leave." Fitz stated

"You're going to Haifa?" Jake asked surprised

"Yup"

"As in Haifa, Israel?" Jake asked again

"Umm, is there another city of Haifa?" Fitz asked

"Not that I know of, what, but I mean dude, why didn't you tell me? I would've tried to study abroad next semester as well! You know I really liked Sanaa when I was there. Plus, Haifa's a cool city" Jake asked

"Yea. You liked Sanaa just as much as you like washing your clothes every week" Fitz stated laughing while he ate his sandwich

"Ha-ha" Jake responded "I'm serious. I would've went with you"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Fitz stated, even though he really didn't care

"So, are you like going to stay with Olivia or are you staying with a host family?" Jake asked

"Umm, not quite. I'm going to stay on campus at the university. The same one that Olivia goes too" Fitz responded

"Well, they might as well allow you guys to live in the same room because she's not going to let you out of her site once you get there" Jake laughed

"Tell me about it. I can't wait to see her. This distance is killing me"

"Why can't she come here?" Jake asked.

Fitz didn't know what to say. Honestly, he had no idea why Olivia was so insistent on her inability to come to the states. At first he thought that maybe she was afraid because it was a new place with new customs, so he tried to get her to see how easily he adapted to her surroundings, hoping that she would see that it wasn't that big of a deal. Now, he had no clue why she wouldn't come.

"Dude, honestly I don't know. I've tried to get her to come here. I even asked her to talk to her parents about studying abroad. At first I thought she was afraid to come here , but now I think its more than that. Every time I bring up the US she gets really quiet or she tells me she has something to do. It's like she's avoiding the topic." Fitz said tiredly.

"Maybe it is deeper than that" Jake pondered

Out of all his friends, Jake was the only one who knew of Fitz and Olivia's relationship. Just like Mecca and Sanaa. Fitz didn't see the need to tell people, at this rate, it's not like they would ever get to meet her.

"Yea man, maybe" Fitz stated as he looked back at the TV

XXX

"So, since Fitz is coming in the fall, does this mean that you won't be in the room a lot?" Sanaa asked Olivia. She knew Olivia was going to want to spend every moment with Fitz.

"What? No. Why would you say that? I still have to study and do my homework and I'm pretty sure there is a rule about girls living in the boys dormitory" Olivia stated

"Seriously Liv? You know as well as I do that Fitz isn't going to want to be away from you for one minute. So either you are going to be in his room all the time or I need to find myself a new place to sleep for the semester" Sanaa said laughing as she settled on her bed and began her reading for class

"Whatever" Olivia said as she throw her old, bunny at Sanaa

"I can't believe you still have this thing! Remember when you first came to school and you would get in trouble every day because you wouldn't leave it in your backpack?" Sanaa said laughing at Olivia

"Yea. Those were the days when I had a master plan to run away and go find my dad." Olivia said laughing

"Yea. Remember that time you said that your bunny was going get magic powers and it was going to be like the carpet in Aladin and fly away back to the US?" Sanaa said laughing hysterically

"Shutup" Olivia said as she joined in

"Girl, everybody thought you were crazy. We didn't know if we should run or hide" Sanaa said wiping her eyes

"I hate you" Olivia responded

"You love me"

XXX

The next morning Olivia woke up and rolled out of bed. She had one more final exam and then she could go home for the entire summer. She and Sanaa had stayed up all night packing their belongings and studying. She couldn't wait for the summer to start and end because then Fitz would be there. Walking into her Domestic Policy class, she couldn't help but feel giddy about the idea of seeing Fitz. She had dreamt that they went to the annual celebration at the plaza and got on the rides together, and he played a game and won her big prize. She couldn't wait for Fitz to come.

After her test Olivia felt great. Since it was all essay she knew she aced it, walking out of the class 50 minutes into the 160 minutes period that was given for the exam was always a good thing. As she walked back to her dorm she saw Mecca pulling up. She told her she would text her when she went in to take her test so she was there when she came out. Mecca was always late.

"Hey Liv!" Mecca said as she got out of her car

"Wow. Can't believe your actually here on time" Olivia said sarcastically as she used her ID to get into the building

"Your such a smartass. Tell me again why I'm here to get you?" Mecca responded

"Because you love me and you know you would never hear the end of it from _jodedah_ if you didn't come get her sweet girl"

"Yeah yea, yea" Mecca said laughing as she entered Olivia's room

"I can't believe you finished your freshman year of college. It seems like yesterday Auntie was fighting you to get dressed to go to school" Mecca said laughing

"Yea, well, some things never change" Olivia said thinking about the fight she put up in coming to this particular university.

"Brat" Mecca stated

"Whatever. Can you just hold my purse so I can lock the door?" Olivia said as they exited the room

Due to their grandfather, Olivia did not have to worry about moving any of her things. In fact, all she had to do was pack up and her grandfather hired people to come and pick up the boxes

"Can you imagine if we had to carry all that stuff and put it in your car?" Olivia asked

"I know, tell me about it, if he is good for one thing, its his connections" Mecca stated as she pulled out of the parking space

"tell me about it" Olivia responded.

XXX

Olivia and Mecca made a few stops on their way back home. As customary to their outings, they made sure to make a stop at the spa to get massages and their nails painted

"Guess what?" Olivia said as they laid down while getting their massages.

"What?" Mecca asked.

Learning from Sanaa, Olivia decided not to go through the whole guessing game with Mecca

"Fitz is coming" Olivia said in the most nonchalant way

"that's so exciting" Mecca said

"I know. Tell me about it. It was all I could think about the entire time I was taking my test" Olivia said

"When is he coming? Is he coming to visit for like two weeks in the summer or something?" Mecca asked fishing for details

"No. More like he's coming for the entire fall semester" Olivia said grinning

"Ah!" Mecca squeled!

"This is going to be so much fun! We have to go get you a whole bunch of cute clothes for the winter! and you have to get your hair done and we have to convince our grandfather that you should get your nails and feet painted and omg! We are going to have so much fun! I cant wait to go shopping" Mecca said excitedly

"Wait. How am I going to get winter clothes when the summer is just starting? Not to mention it barely gets cold here" Olivia stated

"Well miss smarty pants. We can just tell _jodedah_ that we need to go shopping and she will tell _Jiddo_ and he will have to tell the shop owners to let us see their fall line early because you know he can't say no to his precious_ hafeedahs"_ Mecca said mocking their grandfather

Olivia laughed. Mecca was crazy but she loved her.

XXX

That night, Olivia had dinner with her _jodedah_ and momma as opposed to eating by herself.

"So, Livia, what do you have planned for the summer?" Maya asked her daughter. Ever since their emotional car ride she had been trying a little harder to be a constant presence in her daughter's life. Not as if she wasn't before but she just didn't want to lose her daughter or the relationship they had.

"Nothing momma. I think I just want to relax." Olivia stated

"Oh okay. Well remember I told you that if you completed this year, I would take you to get that car you wanted" Maya reminded Olivia. In efforts to appease her heart broken daughter over her college decision, Maya promised that she would purchase Olivia's first car if she completed her first year of school.

"yea. Can we go tomorrow?" Olivia asked anxiously

"Not tomorrow but maybe one day this weekend" Maya stated

"Well, sweet girl, since you don't have anything going on this summer, how about you help me with a few projects around the house?" Ariella asked.

"You could always go to work with me a few days if you wanted" Maya stated without thinking

Olivia looked at her mother. If there was anything that she despised more than Haifa its self, it was her mother's job. The reason they had to leave their lives in the first place.

"Sorry. I forgot. Never mind"

"I think I want to hang out with Mecca this summer, she had something planned for us to do" Olivia responded as she ate her dinner

"We should've known you two girls would have something up your sleeves. Just promise me you won't get into any trouble with your _jiddo _this summer. We don't need a repeat of last summer" Ariella stated while smiling

If there was anyone that made her husband some emotions besides herself and her daughter, it was his precious _hafeedahs._ Although he didn't have a relationship with Olivia and it seemed as though he and Mecca came to some sort of agreement once she came of age, Abdiel always made sure they were taken care of and treated like royalty.

"I promise. But I can't promise for Mecca" Olivia said

XXX

Olivia was walking down the street with Sanaa. They had been on their "summer break" for about two weeks now and they were restless. While they spent their nights out in town, they were usually bored when they woke up the next morning.

"I need to find something to do with myself" Sanaa complained as she and Olivia walked into their favorite diner

"Tell me about it. I feel like all we do is eat food. I'm going to be so fat when school starts up again"

"We can't have that. You have to be ready for that sexy boy of yours" Sanaa said laughing

"You sound like Mecca" Olivia laughed

Their food had just arrived when they heard the door of the diner ding, signaling someone's arrival. Sanaa turned to look at the door.

"Liv, look at them! They are so sexy" Sanaa whispered. As she looked at the young man standing at the door

"Stop staring before they come over here" Olivia whispered harshly

"Why? I want them to come over here" Sanaa said laughing

Just as she went to turn her head, Sanaa made eye contact with one of the boys. He smiled at her and he and his friend began to make their way over to their table

"Hello" the young man said. He had a slight tan making his skin a light caramel complexion with hazel brown eyes and the prettiest hair.

"Hi" Sanaa answered

"I'm Jalil, and this is my brother Hassan; Can we join you two ladies?"

"No" Olivia stated bluntly.

Jalil looked at Sanaa and back at Olivia

"Don't listen to her , sure you can" Sanaa said as she began to slide over to make room for Jalil to sit next to her, giving her friend an apologetic smile, while his brother took a seat next to Olivia.

**I know it's a little shorter than usual. I don't want to discuss the scandal finale. I am one of the few that hasn't complained all season but I will admit, this finale didn't leave me gasping for air. It don't have any theories or expectations for season 4. I do listen to Afterbuzz TV Scandal which is always fun and interesting. If you don't have someone to discuss scandal with after the show airs or you just want to hear other peoples thoughts on the episode consider watching them on Youtube or listening to them through podcast, they have one for each episode of scandal going all the way back to season 1! Its always a great conversation and the four gladiators are hilarious. **

**Remember two more weeks until I'm free from the confines of college education and I will be free to work on my story as well as begin the first chapter of my new story. I've decided to hold off until after school is over for the summer! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be a Olitz reunion soon. Don't crucify me for Hassan and Jalil prematurely. Just watch how it all unfolds. Again thanks for reading and I hope you comment. I like reviews. I won't say they make me write faster but I do like reading your thoughts and comments. **

** .Laugh! : ) **


End file.
